Mahou Shoujo Minami-chan
by Sailor-Rebecca
Summary: When the Fairy Kingdom is taken over by the evil Lydia, its up to the Magical Girls Minami Kirasaki, Sakura Mitsuki and Ayumi Fujita to save it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm making my own Magical Girl series called Mahou Shoujo Minami-chan. If you want to know about the characters, then visit my DeviantART account, LovelyLadyRebecca. Here's the first chapter of this story.**

Minami Kirasaki stood there near the ruined town. Standing in front of her was a woman with long black hair and wearing black dress. Minami didn't know where to go and what to do. Her family had been killed by the woman. Suddenly, she heard a voice. It was the voice of fairy, Maria, calling her.

Maria: Minami-chan! Don't give up hope! Here, use this wand and transform! Scream "Shining Sparkle, Charge-up!"

Minami: O-Okay.

Holding her wand up in the air, she screamed:

"SHINING SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!"

She changed completely. Her blond hair and green eyes became pink, a pink dress appeared on her and she was wearing pink boots. She was now Shining Sparkle, the Magical Girl of Kindness. The woman charged a beam at her which she avoided.

Maria: Quick! Use your Wand!

Minami used her wand and screamed:

"SHINING WAND!"

The heart in the middle of her wand became brighter. She aimed her wand at the woman. A pink beam came out from the wand and hit her.

Maria: Great! Now use your attack!

Minami used her wand again and shouted out:

"SHINING BEAM"

A beam of sparkles came out of it and hit the woman, thus destroying her.

Maria: Hooray! You did it, Minami-chan! Congratulations!

Minami: Yes I did, but...(to herself) Mom, dad and Momoka. They're all gone.

Minami suddenly got up from her bed and realized it had all been a dream.

Minami: Huh? It was just a dream? Thank goodness.

Minami brushed her teeth, got dressed and went downstairs. Her mother, Hitomi, was making breakfast, her father, Saito, was reading the newspaper and her older sister Momoka was already having breakfast.

Minami: Good morning mom. Good morning morning Momoka.

Saito: Good morning, Minami.

Hitomi: Good morning, Minami.

Momoka: Good morning, little sis.

Minami had her breakfast and went to school.

Minami: I'm leaving.

Minami walked to school. Halfway through, she met her best friend, Sakura Mitsuki. She was a girl with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

Minami: Sakura-chaaaan, wait up. I'm here.

Sakura: Oh, Minami-chan. You're later than usual.

Minami: Oh, that's because, I had a horrible dream.

Sakura: Oh dear. What is it?

Minami: I dreamt that my whole family was gone and the city was destroyed and I was all alone.

Sakura: Oh boy, that sucks. But I had a wonderful dream.

Minami: Let me guess. You got selected to run in the Olympics?

Sakura: Heck yeah! And I won Japan a gold medal too.

Minami: You sure dream big, Sakura-chan.

Sakura was a headstrong and tough girl with endless determination. She was an excellent runner and popular with the kids in her grade. Minami often looked up to her. But at times, Sakura looks up to Minami. They reached their class and sat down. Their teacher, Kaede Mitsuki handed out test papers. Minami got 90 out of hundred while Sakura got only 40.

Sakura: WHAT?! Only 40? C'mon mom, have some mercy. I'm your own daughter.

Kaede: Hahaha. Now Sakura, just because you're my daughter don't expect me to be bias with you. When I'm correcting your paper, you're the same as any student to me. You should learn a thing or two from Minami.

Minami: Don't feel bad, Sakura-chan. You'll do better next time.

Meawhile, trouble was brewing in the Fairy Kingdom, now completely ruined and ruled by the evil fairy, Lydia. Her loyal servant, Eric, had gathered information.

Eric: My Queen, I've found the fairies who escaped us.

Lydia: Good. Where are they?

Eric: In a place that is full of energy in the form of negative emotions like sorrow and regret.

Lydia: Good. Find those fairies and bring them to me. And if you can, try to harness some of this energy for me.

Eric: Yes, my Queen.

Meanwhile, Maria and Sarah, the two fairies who had escaped, were flying by. Maria was a little pink fairy whose hair was tied in two pigtails and Sarah was a little blue fairy with short hair. They were both running from Eric.

Maria: Did we lose him?

Sarah: (looks back) Ummmm...yep. Its safe to say, we lost him.

Maria: Phew.

Sarah: I can't wait to find someone suitable for being a Magical Girl. Then we don't have to run all the time.

Maria: But you know the qualifications.

Sarah: Yeah yeah, they have to have that stupid dream. But WHO would have a dream like that?

Maria: Sarah, Eric's over there. And he's seen us!

Sarah: Oh no. Lets RUN!

At about this time, school had ended and the children were going home. Minami said goodbye to Sakura and went on her way. Halfway through, the two fairies bumped into her. Seeing Eric at a distance, they retreated to her bag-pack.

Eric: Hey you, little girl. Did you see any fairies come by?

Minami: Fairies? Um, no.

Eric: Hmmmm...well, thanks anyway.

He kept going. When he was out of sight, Maria and Sarah came out of Minami's bag-pack.

Maria: Oh, thank you so much.

Sarah: You're not really supposed to see us but we really owe you one, ummm...what's your name?

Minami: I'm Kirasaki Minami. But you can call me Minami. Was that guy after you two?

Maria: Yeah. I'm Maria and this is my friend Sarah.

Sarah: We're from the Fairy Kingdom. But now its ruined! Its completely under the control of the evil Lydia. We escaped when she took over.

Maria: Now we have to find someone suitable to become a Magical Girl.

Minami: A Magical Girl? Oh, you mean like the ones in Precure?

Maria: Well, kind of.

Minami: So, have you found anyone yet?

Sarah: We wish we could say yes, but...

Maria: We've had no luck so far.

Minami: Oh, that's too bad. But y'know, I think I've seen you somewhere before, Maria?

Maria: You have?

Minami: Yeah. But I can't put my finger on it. Hmmm...oh yeah. I remember! You're that fairy from my dream!

Maria: Your dream?

Minami: Yeah. I had a dream last night and you were in it. You're that same fairy.

Maria: Sarah, do you know what this means?

Sarah: Yeah.

Maria and Sarah: We've found a suitable Magical Girl!

Minami: You mean me?

Meanwhile, Eric was standing in the train station. There were high school students waiting for the train. Many of them were stressed out, either by the amount of homework they've gotten or their test results.

Eric: I can feel so much energy here in the form of something humans call 'stress'. So what if I couldn't find those fairies? I can harness this energy for Queen Lydia.

Eric uses his wand to harness their energy. The students fell to the ground. They felt weak.

Eric: This should make up for me not finding the fairies.

Meanwhile...

Maria and Sarah: Oh please, Minami?

Minami: Its a nice offer but I...I can't. I don't think I can do it.

Maria: Of course you can, Minami. Just believe in yourself.

Minami: I...I really want to help. But I'm unsure. I'm afraid I won't be able to fight. I'm so sorry.

Sarah: We understand. We'll look for someone else.

Maria: Sarah, I sense something.

Sarah: What is it?

Maria: Something bad.

Sarah: Its got to be Eric.

The fairies fly off. Minami went running after them.

Minami: Hey you two. Wait up!

They ran until they reached the train station.

Minami: What's going on?

Sarah: The negative energy is being harnessed from those people.

Eric: (looking back slowly) There you two are.

Maria: Oh no!

Eric: You. You're that girl from before. Oh, I see what's going on. You're just hiding those fairies.

Minami: N-no. I...

Eric: Didn't your parents teach you to always tell the truth? And there you hid the fairies from me. Both you and the fairies will be punished for this.

He used the negative energy to summon a corrupted fairy.

Eric: Teach those fairies and that girl a lesson.

Corrupted fairy: As you wish.

The corrupted fairy flashed lightning bolts at all three of them. Minami and the fairies ran about frantically. At one point, Minami almost got hit by a lightning bolt.

Minami: Maria, why are you crying?

Maria: That's a corrupted fairy. He was someone we once knew! But now he's...he's like...that!

Minami: Are all the fairies back in the Fairy Kingdom like this?

Sarah: Yeah. Lydia has corrupted them all! LOOK OUT!

Another lightning bolt almost hits them but they got out just in time.

Minami: That's...that's horrible. If being a Magical Girl can help those poor fairies...then I WILL do it. I'll become a Magical Girl!

As she said this, her heart glowed a bright pink.

Maria: YES! WE'VE FINALLY FOUND OUR MAGICAL GIRL!

Maria threw a pink wand at Minami.

Maria: Hold that up and scream "Shining Sparkle Charge Up!"

Minami did just that. Her hair turned and eyes turned pink. Her hair became long and was tied in a ponytail. She had a pink outfit and pink boots.

Eric: No! That can't be!

Shining Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!

Sarah: YES! YES! AFTER A LONG SEARCH WE FINALLY FOUND HER!

Shining Sparkle: (to herself) Its just like in my dream.

Eric: N-No no! This isn't happening!

The corrupted fairy shot more lightning bolts towards Shining Sparkle, which she avoided gracefully. Now, he shot a really big lightning bolt towards her. For a second, it looked like Shining Sparkle had been hit. But she recovered quickly.

Shining Sparkle: (to herself) Maybe I have some of my powers from my dream. I'll try out the Shining Beam.

Shining Sparkle took out her wand and pointed it towards the fairy.

Shining Sparkle: SHINING BEAM!

Sure enough, a beam of sparkles came out and hit the corrupted fairy. It was sent back to the Fairy Kingdom.

Eric: No! NO! This is only the beginning, Shining Sparkle! I'll be back! I promise.

He leaves.

Maria: YEAH! YOU DID IT!

Shining Sparkle: I...I did? Hahaha, I did.

Later, Minami reaches home.

Minami: I'm home.

Hitomi: Why Minami, you're very late today. I was so worried. What happened?

Minami: Oh, I just got caught up in some work at school.

Minami went to her room. Maria and Sarah were there.

Maria: I knew you could do it, Minami-chan.

Minami: Heh heh. Y-Yeah. Maybe being a Magical Girl isn't so bad after all. At least I can get to help people.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia: Eric, why haven't you got those fairies yet?  
Eric: I-I was going to but I ran into some...interruptions.  
Lydia: What interruptions?  
Eric: I ran into this Magical Girl called Shining Sparkle and she...  
Lydia: MAGICAL GIRL? SHINING SPARKLE? So a Magical Girl has already been found.  
Eric: Its not too late, my Queen. She's only in her beginning routes. I can still capture her and those fairies.

Meanwhile, in the human world...

Minami: I'm leaving! Yesterday was fun. I can't wait to tell Sakura-chan all about it.  
Maria: (coming put of Minami's bag) YOU CAN'T DO THAT!  
Minami: Maria-chan. You came too.  
Sarah: (also coming out) I'm here too. We have to be there in case of an emergency. Anyway, you have to keep the fact that you're a Magical Girl a secret.  
Minami: Why?  
Maria: If your friend comes to know of it, she'll get involved too. Do you want her to get hurt?  
Minami: No, I don't. Alright then. I'll not tell her.  
Maria: That's good. (The fairies go back in her bag)

Minami meets up with Sakura as she's going to school.

Minami: Sakura-chan. I'm here.  
Sakura: Minami-chan. You're just in time today. So, did you sleep well?  
Minami: Yeah, I did.  
Sakura: I had a weird dream last night. I don't remember all of it but what I do remember is that the whole city was destroyed and there was this giant lady. And I was fighting her...in a DRESS! I was so glad when I woke up and it wasn't real. I HATE wearing dresses.

Sounds came from Minami's bag and the two fairies popped out.

Sakura: M-Minami-chan? What ARE those things?  
Maria: Congratulations! If you had that dream it means you're qualified to be a Magical Girl!  
Sakura: What ARE you two?  
Minami: You two better get back in my bag. The others will see you.  
Sarah: Oh, right. (They get back in her bag)  
Sakura: Minami-chan, what was that all about?  
Minami: I...I'll explain later. Come on now.

Later, during the recess, the girls and fairies go to a place where no one can see them.

Sakura: So, who are you to anyway?  
Maria: I'm Maria and this is Sarah.  
Sarah: We both want you to be a Magical Girl.  
Maria: Our Kingdom is taken over by the evil Lydia and only someone as powerful as a Magical Girl can stop her.  
Sarah: Minami-chan is already a Magical Girl, so you won't be alone.  
Sakura: WHAT?! Minami-chan...is that true?  
Minami: Yeah. I am a Magical Girl.  
Sakura: Well, that's cool and all. But if being a Magical Girl involves me having to put on a dress, then I'll have no part of it.  
Sarah: Oh, please Sakura-chan. Do it for us. No wait, do it for Minami-chan.  
Minami: Now, now. Don't force her. If she doesn't want to become a Magical Girl, its okay.  
Sakura: Yeah. Minami-chan has the right idea.  
Sarah: Oh well. Minami-chan was reluctant at first too, so who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind.  
Maria: Sorry we bothered you. (They go back)  
Sakura: Y'know, its great that you're a Magical Girl, Minami-chan. I would have helped you if it didn't involve dresses.  
Minami: I really do want you to be a Magical Girl, Sakura-chan. But I can't force you.

Meanwhile, a fight broke out between two boys, which soon turned physical. Everyone was encouraging them to fight. Eventually, Sakura and Minami came there.

Sakura: What's going on here?  
Minami: Hey, w-wait. Don't fight. I-I'm sure you can settle your differences.

Eric was watching from afar. He saw this as his chance to grab energy.

Eric: Look at them, fighting like idiots. If I grab their energy, Shining Sparkle is sure to come. Then I'll capture her and those fairies.

Using his magic, he harnessed their energy. This caused the children, except for Sakura and Minami, to fall down.

Sakura: Huh? What is going on? Who are you?  
Eric: That's none of your business! I'm here for your friend!  
Sakura: Well I won't LET YOU!  
Eric: Stay out of this! (He pushes her away)  
Minami: Sakura-chan!  
Eric: Now, be a good little girl and come with me. My Queen is expecting you!  
Maria: Minami-chan, we're here!  
Minami: Maria-chan, just in time.

She takes her wand and screams:

"SHINING SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!"

Sakura: Whoa, what's going on?  
Shining Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!  
Eric: This is perfect. Come out, my corrupted fairy! Crush this Magical Girl!

A corrupted fairy appears. This time, he harnesses the negative energy given to him to try and trap Shining Sparkle. Luckily, she escapes just in time. The fairy shoots many ropes towards her using negative energy. But at one point, she trips and becomes trapped.

Sakura: MINAMI-CHAN!  
Eric: Perfect. Queen Lydia will be pleased!  
Sakura: NOT ON MY WATCH!  
Shining Sparkle: Sakura-chan, stay out of this! I don't want you to get hurt!

Eric shoots a lightning bolt at her. Sakura is injured by it, but doesn't give up.

Eric: Wow, you're really persistent, huh?  
Sakura: Indeed! I may not be a Magical Girl, but you'll not take me down! I'll save Minami-chan, because she's my friend! And if being a Magical Girl is a way I can help her, then I'LL DO IT!

Sakura's heart begins shining a bright blue. Sarah throws a blue wand at her.

Sarah: Here! Use this and scream, "Dream Sparkle, Charge Up!"  
Sakura: Uh...okay. DREAM SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!

Sakura's hair turns and eyes turn blue, a blue outfit appears on her.

Eric: Another Magical Girl? Th-this isn't happening!  
Dream Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!  
Shining Sparkle: Wow. Sakura-chan looks so cute in a dress.  
Dream Sparkle: H-Huh?! Dream Sparkle?! That's way too girly for my tastes! And do I REALLY have to wear a dress?  
Eric: Who cares! Capture that Magical Girl too!

The fairy tries to trap Dream Sparkle as well, but being a good runner, she avoided all of them. She then landed a hit on the fairy.

Shining Sparkle: You're doing well, Sakura-chan!  
Sarah: Now shout "Dream Arrow."

Dream Sparkle's bow and arrow appears in her hand. Its entirely made of sparkles. She holds it out and shouts:

"DREAM ARROW!"

The arrow meets its mark and the corrupted fairy is sent back to the Fairy Kingdom. Shining Sparkle is set free.

Eric: No! NO! This isn't over! I swear, I'LL BE BACK!  
Dream Sparkle: And I- or rather, we- will be waiting.

Sakura and Minami detransform after a while.

Minami: Wow! You were amazing, Sakura-chan.  
Sakura: I may now like the whole dresses and girly names aspect of being a Magical Girl. But if I can get to use cool weapons like a bow and arrow AND get to help out my best friend, then you can count me in.  
Minami: Yay! We'll fight together from now on, Sakura-chan.  
Sarah: And with that, we've found out second Magical Girl.  
Maria: There's hope for the Fairy Kingdom after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It is the weekend. Sakura walked up to Minami's house and knocked her door. It was opened by Momoka.

Sakura: Momoka-san, is Minami-chan here?  
Momoka: Yes. Minami is in her room. Minami, your friend is here.  
Minami: Coming, coming.

Minami came down the stairs.

Minami: Sakura-chan. Please come up.

Minami and Sakura went up to Minami's room. Sarah had already gone there ahead of Sakura.

Sakura: So, what's this Magical Girl meeting all about?  
Maria: The Queen wants to talk to both of you.  
Sakura: The Queen is in the Fairy Kingdom. How are we going to talk to her?  
Sarah: With the help of our Magic Mirror.

Sarah takes out a little mirror and puts in on the floor.

Maria and Sarah: Mirror, we wish to talk to Queen Regina.

An image of a woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, white wings and wearing a white gown appears. It is Queen Regina.

Regina: Maria. Sarah. I'm so glad you called. So, who are the lucky girls?  
Maria: These two, your majesty. This is Kirasaki Minami-chan, also known as Shining Sparkle.  
Sarah: And this is Mitsuki Sakura-chan, also known as Dream Sparkle.  
Regina: Ha ha. Are your sure Sakura is a girl? She looks like she could be the first Magical Boy.  
Sakura: Haha. A lot of people think I'm a boy at first. Even Minami-chan made the same mistake when I transferred to her school.  
Regina: Ha ha. Anyway, Sakura, Minami. I called you here to tell you two things. First, the reason you two were chosen to be Magical Girls.  
Minami: It was because of that dream, right?  
Regina: That's only one of the qualifications. But more important that that, you have to have a good heart. That's why you were chosen. There are many girls who have the same dream, but their hearts may not be as good. It is important that you two maintain your good heart. Otherwise your powers will disappear. Belief in yourself is also important. The lesser you believe in yourself, the weaker you will become. The weaker you become, the more power you lose. Until you lose all your magical powers.  
Minami: Man...I never really liked myself all that much. I always looked to Sakura-chan and thought I couldn't be as good as her.  
Regina: Well, change that from now, Minami. And another thing I called you for. There will be another Magical Girl coming to help you in a few days.  
Sakura: Another Magical Girl?  
Regina: Yes. Her name is Sunshine Sparkle. She been a Magical Girl for quite some time so she's more experienced.  
Sakura: Great. We could use the extra help. We're just beginners after all.  
Regina: Don't count on her coming soon. You have to practice your own power first. I have to go now. Any questions, girls?  
Sakura: Yeah. Your Majesty, can I get something OTHER THAN a dress when I transform?  
Regina: Sorry Sakura, but as long as you're a Magical Girl you're stuck with that dress. Goodbye now.

The image of the Queen disappeared.

Minami: Believing in myself...its going to be hard for someone like me. Besides, I'm still inexperienced at this magic.  
Sakura: Same. But we can be perfect if we practice, right?  
Maria: Right. And we've got just the room for you. Magic Mirror, take us to the practice room.

Maria and Sarah took Minami and Sakura and jumped into the Magic Mirror. When they reached the room, they were in a place with lots of flowers and a rainbow was overhead.

Minami: Wow. What a beautiful place!  
Maria: Not for long.

Suddenly, lightning struck. The rainbow disappeared, the sky and lake turned black and the flowers wilted.

Minami: W-What's going on?  
Sarah: Now, you're about to go up against Storm, one of the most powerful fairies. When she gets angry, she destroys everything in her way.  
Maria: And there she comes now.

Storm, a black fairy with long hair that stood up, flew in the sky.

Sarah: And now that she's corrupted...yeah, it can be a disaster. What will YOU do in this situation?  
Maria: Hurry up, girls. Here are your wands. Transform and decide your moves.  
Sarah: Don't worry. All of this is just a simulation, so you can't die. Do your best anyway.  
Maria and Sarah: Good luck, girls.

The fairies went and hid.

Minami: SHINING SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!  
Sakura: DREAM SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!

The girls transformed to their Magical Girl forms.

Shining Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!  
Dream Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!

Storm looked down. She tried to strike the girls with lightning but they dodged it.

Dream Sparkle: So, what do you think should be our next strategy?  
Shining Sparkle: I...I don't know.

Suddenly, a twisted came their way.

Dream Sparkle: Oh no.

The girls tried running away, but were caught in the twister. After spinning for some time, they detransformed and fell down.

Maria and Sarah: Girls!  
Sakura: Everything is spnning round and round.  
Maria: Are you two okay?  
Minami: Uhhhh...that was a rough ride.  
Sarah: Don't worry, you'll do better next time.  
Maria: You just have to work together. Here, transform again.

When they came back to their senses, the girls transformed again. Storm used a twister again.

Dream Sparkle: Hah! We won't fall for the same thing twice.

But Shining Sparkle seemed to lose control.

Shining Sparkle: Woooaaaah  
Dream Sparkle: Shining Sparkle!

She grabbed Shining Sparkle's hand.

Dream Sparkle: Don't give up! Just believe in yourself.

Shining Sparkle gave her a smile.

Shining Sparkle: Lets do this...together.

They were sucked in again. But this time, they held hands and were able to get out. Dream Sparkle summoned her weapon.

Dream Sparkle: Dream Arrow!

The arrow met its mark and struck the fairy. Now, it was Shining Sparkle's turn.

Shining Sparkle: Shining Beam!

The Beam too, met its mark. Storm wasn't about to give up just yet.

Shining Sparkle: Umm...hey is it possible to, combine attacks?  
Dream Sparkle: Why not try that out.

The girls summoned their weapons at the same time.

Shining Sparkle: On the count of three! One...two...three!  
Dream Sparkle: Dream...  
Shining Sparkle: Shining...  
Dream Sparkle: ARROW!  
Shining Sparkle: BEAM!

The beam and the arrow combined, forming a powerful attack that defeated Storm. At this moment, the flowers came back to life, the sky and lake became blue again and the rainbow reappeared. The girls detransformed.

Sakura: Yay, we did it!

The girls hugged each other. Maria and Sarah came out from hiding too.

Maria: Wow, Minami-chan, that was a great idea you had back there!  
Sarah: Combining attacks? Even WE didn't know that was possible.  
Sakura: I always knew Minami-chan was smart.  
Minami: It was nothing, really.  
Sarah: Uh oh, I sense trouble.  
Sakura: So do we have to transform AGAIN?  
Sarah: Yeah, pretty much.

Meanwhile, trouble was stirring up in the city. Eric was there, harnessing energy from people and waiting for the girls to come out.

Eric: No Magical Girls? Well then, I'll just take this energy back to Queen Lydia.  
Shining Sparkle and Dream Sparkle: STOP RIGHT THERE!  
Eric: There you two are. This fairy will surely sweep you away. Come on, Storm!

Storm came out. She turned the sky black and summoned black clouds.

Dream Sparkle: Haha! We can handle this, right Shining?  
Shining Sparkle: Sure we can. Get ready.  
Dream Sparkle: Dream...  
Shining Sparkle: Shining...  
Dream Sparkle: ARROW!  
Shining Sparkle: BEAM!

Once again their attacks combined and defeated Storm.

Eric: What?! How?! She was supposed to be one of the most powerful fairies. Damn you, Magical Girls! Next time won't be so easy!

Meanwhile back in Minami's house

Maria: Hahaha. Eric thought he could defeat you with Storm but that fight back there only made you two stronger.  
Minami: Eric had better think twice if he thinks he can beat the Magical Girls. Heh heh. You know what? Before I became a Magical Girl, I never really liked myself. I always compared myself to Sakura-chan. But now, I'm getting better. I'm getting the hang of it.  
Maria: Good for you, Minami-chan. And Sunshine Sparkle will be coming to help soon too.  
Minami: Yeah. I wonder what Sunshine Sparkle is like.


	4. Chapter 4

Shining Sparkle and Dream Sparkle were doing their usual work of fighting a corrupted fairy. Shining Sparkle used her attack on it that brought it to the ground. The fairy gave up. But Dream Sparkle didn't stop there. She used Dream Arrow and hurt the fairy even more, till it disappeared.

Later, when Sakura and Minami were walking home...

Minami: Sakura-chan, don't you think you went too far there?  
Sakura: Too far? We're Magical Girls, remember? Fighting corrupted fairies is our job.  
Minami: But he WAS a normal fairy once, and maybe a friend of Maria and Sarah. We don't wanna hurt him, we just wanna send him back where he came from until we can turn him back to normal.  
Sakura: But he was trying to kill us. What else what I supposed to do?  
Minami: He gave up when I attacked him. You didn't need to use Dream Arrow.  
Sakura: Maybe he was tricking you. Anyway, being a Magical Girl is proving to be way awesome. I'm gonna use my power for the greater good. See you, Minami-chan.

Sakura and Sarah went home.

Maria: Something tells me that this "greater good" is just Sakura's own benefit.  
Minami: I hope she doesn't do that. We're supposed to use out powers for EVERYONE'S benefit.

However, Maria proved to be right. From then on, Sakura used her powers for her benefit, whenever no one else was around. She took her wand from Sarah and transformed whenever she wanted. She used it to win races and bets. After a while, Sarah began to get suspicious. She went to Minami's house to meet with Maria.

Sarah: Have you noticed Sakura is acting a bit strange lately?  
Maria: Yeah, I've noticed. I think she's up to no good.  
Sarah: We may have to speak to Queen Regina about this.

One day, however, Sakura went too far. When a kid teased her and Minami, Sakura transformed into Dream Sparkle and would have beaten the him up, when a voice said...

"Stop right there, Dream Sparkle!"

Dream Sparkle turned around and was surprised to see Queen Regina.

Dream Sparkle: Your Majesty!  
Regina: We need to talk. Come with me into the mirror now.

Regina erased the kid's memory of having seen Dream Sparkle and took her into the mirror.

Regina: I am very disappointed in you. That is NOT the behavior of a Magical Girl.  
Sakura: B-But, that kid was calling me and Minami-chan nasty names. I got angry.  
Regina: A Magical Girl does not use power for her own benefit. She uses them for the good of everyone around her.  
Sakura: But it was for me and Minami!  
Regina: That's no excuse. You need to learn to calm down and use your powers properly. And I'm going to teach you how. But such actions do not go unpunished. As punishment, I suspend your powers for a week.

Regina used her magic and suspended all the powers from Sakura's wand.

Regina: I expect you to be here every day after school. You need some lessons.  
Sakura: Yes, your majesty.

With that, Sakura was sent home. The next day, while she and Minami were alking to school, she wasn't in such a good mood.

Minami: Sakura-chan, what happened?  
Sakura: My powers are suspended for a month. I can't fight for a long time.  
Minami: That's too bad. But I do think you went too far yesterday.  
Sakura: I get it. No need to bring that up.

While in class, Sakura could hardly pay attention.

Sakura: (to herself) No magic powers for one whole month. I guess the good part is no girly dresses and names, but now, I've gotten so used to those powers.  
Kaede: Sakura! Sakura! Are you paying attention?  
Sakura: Wha-? Y-Yes, I totally was.  
Kaede: Then I suppose you could solve this question?

Sakura looked at the board. Written there was a sum that just puzzled her.

Sakura: Um...um  
Kaede: That just shows your lack of attention. No wonder you do so badly in tests.

When Sakura reached home later, she was in a more lousy mood than ever.

Kaede: Sakura, I'm telling you that for your own good. As your teacher AND mother, I have a certain job of..  
Sakura: Its okay, mom. I just need some time alone.

Sakura locked herself in her room. Her younger brother, Sora, saw it all unfold.

Sora: What happened to oneechan?  
Kaede: She just needs time alone, Sora.

Sarah: Sakura, you have to meet with Queen Regina, remember?  
Sakura: Oh, yeah. I forgot.

Sakura went inside the mirror. She found herself in a room full of candles. Queen Regina was waiting for her.

Regina: Welcome, Sakura. I was waiting for you. Sit here, please.

For the past week, Regina thought Sakura to be calm and control her anger. She gave her a variety of exercises to help her. Sakura eventually began to get the hang of it. She could now control her emotions more. Eventually, she even got used to not having powers for a month. She now saw how wrong she was and regretted it. But meanwhile, trouble was brewing in Queen Lydia's palace.

Eric: I have excellent news for you, my Queen. One of the Magical Girls has lost her powers and won't be able to use them for a month. And she's the more powerful of the two.  
Lydia: Hmm, that's excellent news indeed. Now's your chance to take those brats down.  
Eric: With pleasure, your majesty.

One day, when Minami and Sakura were just walking to shcool...

Minami: How are things going, Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: Things couldn't be better. I passed all my tests with Queen Regina and she even complimented me. I've never felt this good in my life.  
Minami: That's great.

Suddenly, Eric appeared in front of them.

Eric: Hah! I finally found you!  
Minami and Sakura: Eric!  
Eric: Surprise, girls! Now, since one of you have lost your powers, be good little girls and hand over your fairies.  
Minami: NEVER! Maria, hand my wand. Its time to transform! SHINING SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!

Shining Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl on Kindness! Shining Sparkle!  
Eric: Hahaha! Come out now, Freeze!

Freeze, a fairy with ice powers, appears. He throws ice blocks at Shining Sparkle and Sakura.

Shining Sparkle: Shining Beam!

Her attack manages to break the ice blocks. But thanks to Freeze, they come back together again.

Shining Sparkle: No way!

Suddenly, she is ambushed and frozen in an ice block!

Eric: Hah! And the other little girl is powerless! Now, hand over your fairy or your friend will be frozen permanently.  
Sakura: No! NEVER! You let Shining Sparkle go now!  
Eric: Well then, seems you don't care about your friend after all.  
Sakura: No, you're wrong, I do!  
Eric: Well then, you'll hand over your fairy.  
Sakura: No, please!  
Sarah: Queen Regina, please. Give Sakura-chan's powers back. She really needs them! Please!

Suddenly, a ray of light comes over Sakura. She finds herself holding her wand.

Sakura: DREAM SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!

Dream Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!  
Eric: What?! How is that possible?  
Dream Sparkle: Woah! My powers are back! Anyway, DREAM ARROW!

Her arrow broke Shining Sparkle's ice block.

Dream Sparkle: You okay?  
Shining Sparkle: Yeah! Lets end this! Time to combine our powers.  
Dream Sparkle: Dream...  
Shining Sparkle: Shining...  
Dream Sparkle: ARROW!  
Shining Sparkle: BEAM!

With their attacks combined, they were able to defeat Freeze.

Eric: NOOO! DAMN YOU GIRLS! I'LL GET BACK!

The girls detransformed and Eric disappeared.

Sakura: But how did I get my powers back? The month isn't even over yet.

Queen Regina appeared over there.

Regina: I hope you learnt your lesson, Sakura.  
Sakura: Yes, I did! I promise not to use my powers for my own benefit again.  
Regina: That's good.  
Sarah: Your majesty! You really do listen to us!  
Regina: Of course I do Sarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Minami: I'm leaving.

Minami left for school as usual. She met Sakura and they walked to school together, talking along the way. Sakura was so engrossed in her dialogue that she accidentally bumped into another girl, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked at Sakura.

Sakura: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there.  
Girl: Oh, its fine.  
Sakura: But I've never really seen you before and I know pretty much everyone in this school.  
Girl: That's because I just transferred to your school. I'm Fujita Ayumi. Its nice to meet you.  
Minami: Welcome to our schoo, Fujita-san. I'm Kirasaki Minami.  
Sakura: And I'm Mitsuki Sakura.  
Ayumi: Oh, so you're Mitsuki-san. You're very popular here for your running speed.  
Sakura: Ha ha, I know. I hope to get into the Olympics once I'm older.  
Ayumi: You sure dream big, Mitsuki-san. I hope to meet you two soon.

Ayumi walked on. Minami and Sakura went to their class.

Students: Good morning, teacher.  
Kaede: Good morning, students. Before we begin class, I'd like to introduce a transfer student. Come in, Fujita.

Ayumi came in.

Minami: That's the girl we met.  
Kaede: Fujita, would you care to introduce yourself.  
Ayumi: Yes, Kaede-sensei.

Ayumi wrote her name on the board.

Ayumi: I'm Fujita Ayumi and as you know, I just transferred here. I hope to make many new friends here and learn new things.  
Kaede: Thank you, Fujita. You can sit there, next to Sakura.

Ayumi sat in her place.

Sakura: So you're in our class.  
Ayumi: We meet again, Mitsuki-san. Its a small world, isn't it?  
Kaede: I see you've already made a friend. That's good, Fujita. But try to concentrate now.

Later, during break time...

Minami: Wow, Fujita-san, you were so confident in introducing yourself. Most transfer students are all shy while doing so.  
Ayumi: I was once shy, Kirasaki-san. But I grew more confident as time went on.  
Minami: Wow. What's your secret? I could really use it.  
Ayumi: My secret? Err...it just happened, you see.  
Sakura: Hmmm...okay.  
Ayumi: By the way, Mitsuki-san, why does Kaede-sensei call you by your first name?  
Sakura: That's because Kaede-sensei is my mother.  
Ayumi: Oh wow. You're popular in this school AND the teacher is your mother.  
Minami: Despite that her grades are...less than spectacular.  
Sakura: Hey, its not like I'm not TRYING!

Suddenly, Minami and Sakura saw the two fairies were out and walking towards Ayumi.

Sakura: Hey, what are you two doing?  
Ayumi: Huh? What are those things?  
Minami: Oh, these are our lucky charms.  
Sakura: Yeah. I use it when I'm running.  
Ayumi: Lucky charms, huh? Wow, I wish I had one.  
Sakura: Fujita-san, we need a moment.

The two girls took their fairies away.

Sakura: WHAT are you two thinking? You KNOW Fujita-san can't see you two. What will she think?  
Sarah: But Sakura-chan, you don't understand. Ayumi-chan is..  
Sakura: I don't care, you shouldn't let yourself be seen by non-Magical Girls.  
Minami: Maria-chan, you were almost spotted by Fujita-san today. You should be more careful.  
Maria: But Ayumi-chan is actually...  
Minami: She's what? A bad guy?  
Maria: No, no. She's actually...  
Ayumi: Hi girls. Are you two talking to someone?  
Minami: N-No no, not at all.  
Ayumi: But I heard you talking to someone.  
Sakura: We were just talking to each other.  
Ayumi: Oh, okay. There's a huge fight taking place near the playground now.  
Minami and Sakura: WHAT?!  
Ayumi: Its true. These two girls are fighting over who gets the slide first. Sometimes, people fight for the dumbest reason.  
Minami: I know right.

Eric was standing right outside the school.

Eric: I'll get those two girls when they're not suspecting anything. They won't even know what hit them. Hah!

Eric harnesses the negative energy from the two students fighting and summons a corrupted fairy named Sunny. She had solar-based powers.

Eric: You're one of the most powerful fairies I know, Sunny. Let me test you today. You know what to do, right?  
Sunny: Right.

Ayumi: Hey, what happened to those two girls who were fighting?  
Minami: What did happen?  
Ayumi: They're lying on the ground like that as if they have no more energy.  
Sakura: What?!  
Maria: Girls, hurry up and transform!  
Sakura: What? In front of Fujita-san?  
Sarah: NEVER MIND JUST DO IT!

Minami: SHINING SPARKLE...  
Sakura: DREAM SPARKLE...  
Minami and Sakura: CHARGE UP!

Shining Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!  
Dream Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!  
Ayumi: So I was right.

Sunny: Oh shining sun, lend me your power!... RING OF FIRE!

Just as the name suggested, Shining Sparkle and Dream Sparkle soon had a ring of fire around them. Sunny used the power of the sun to duplicate herself.

Eric: Now you'll have to find the real Sunny. Everytime you get it wrong, the ring of fire will get closer and stronger.  
Shining Sparkle: What do we do now?  
Dream Sparkle: We'll just have to take chances. DREAM ARROW!

However, it turned out to be wrong.

Shining Sparkle: The ring of fire just got smaller! I'll just have to take a chance. HEART BEAM!

That was wrong too.

Dream Sparkle: DREAM BLAST!

A beam of light came out from her hand. But that too was wrong.

Shining Sparkle: SHINE SHOWER!

A number of sparkles came out of her hand.

Dream Sparkle: DREAM LIGHT!

She used this to blind the fairy she thought was the real Sunny.

Dream Sparkle: DREAM ARROW!

But that was wrong too.

Dream Sparkle: What do you say for combining powers?  
Shining Sparkle: Its our last chance and our only hope.  
Dream Sparkle: DREAM..  
Shining Sparkle: SHINING...  
Dream Sparkle: ARROW!  
Shining Sparkle: BEAM!

But that was wrong too. By now the flame had gotten closer to the girls and was bigger.

Shining Sparkle: I give up.  
Dream Sparkle: There is no way of finding out the real Sunny.  
Eric: HAHAHAHA! At last, I have you where I want you! Burn to death, Magical Girls!  
Ayumi: I can't watch this anymore! Anna, lets transform!

Anna, a small yellow fairy with long yellow hair flew there.

Anna: Alright.

Ayumi: SUNSHINE SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!

Ayumi's short brown hair became yellow and was now tied in two plaits. Her eyes turned yellow too and she wore a yellow outfit with yellow boots.

Sunshine Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!

Dream Sparkle: Magical Girl of Happiness?  
Shining Sparkle: Sunshine Sparkle?  
Eric: I can't believe this!  
Sunshine Sparkle: I won't let you and your clones hurt my friends anymore. SUNSHINE ATTACK!

A burst of yellow light destroyed all of Sunny's clones without making the flames bigger and stronger.

Sunshine Sparkle: And now, its your turn.

A yellow coloured wand appeared in her hand.

Sunshine Sparkle: SUNSHINE WAND!

Yellow Sparkles and a huge yellow beam came out and defeated Sunny. The flames went out.

Eric: No, NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! RIGHT WHEN I THOUGHT I'D HAD THEM! I'LL GET ALL THREE OF YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!

Later that day...

Minami: So you're Sunshine Sparkle:  
Ayumi: Yes. I knew you were the two other Magical Girls from the moment I saw your "lucky charms". They looked an awful lot like fairies.  
Maria: This is what we've been trying to tell you. Ayumi IS Sunshine Sparkle so its okay for her to see us.  
Minami: Sorry we didn't listen to you.  
Sakura: But a thought just came to my mind. How did Anna escape? Maria and Sarah told us that only they were able to escape.  
Anna: I was born with the unique ability to see the future. So I foresaw Lydia's attack long before it actually happened. I tried to warn everyone including Queen Regina but no one believed me because I was so young.  
Ayumi: So she was able to come here and found me. I trained long and hard to be a proper Magical Girl and look where I am now.  
Maria: Hey Anna, we're sorry we didn't believe you. We didn't even know you had that power.  
Sarah: Yeah, we should've listened.  
Anna: Its okay.  
Minami: So Fujita-san, we're a team now, right?  
Ayumi: Oh, you can just call me Ayumi-chan. Is it okay if I call you two Minami-chan and Sakura-chan?  
Minami and Sakura: Of course.  
Maria: So Anna, now that we know you can see into the future, what do you predict about these three girls.  
Anna: Let me see...Hmm...

Anna closed her eyes and concentrated for a while.

Anna: I can see that these three will become the best of friends. And Queen Lydia had better watch out, because these three will surely defeat her.  
Maria: That's a great vision.


	6. Chapter 6

Shining Sparkle, Dream Sparkle and Sunshine Sparkle were doing their usual work of fighting. Shining used one of her attacks.

Shining Sparkke: SHINE SHOWER!  
Dream Sparkle: Awesome job, Shining. DREAM FLARE!  
Sunshine Sparkle: Alright, its my turn! SUNSHINE BURST!

Soon, the fairy was almost beaten.

Dream Sparkle: Alright girls, what do you say to combining powers?  
Shining Sparkle: That sounds great!  
Sunshine Sparkle: I've got this!

She took out her wand.

Sunshine Sparkle: SUNSHINE WAND!

With her attack, the fairy was beaten.

Eric: This isn't the end! I'll be back!  
Sunshine Sparkle: Yay, we did it!  
Dream Sparkle: You mean only YOU did it?  
Shining Sparkle: No offense, Sunshine but, you should really give us a chance too.  
Sunshine Sparkle: Don't worry, you'll get your chance tomorrow.  
Dream Sparkle: That's what you said last time.  
Sunshine Sparkle: Umm...still, can you blame me? I've been a Magical Girl for longer than you two. I'm more experienced so I should deliver the final blow. You two are still learning.  
Dream Sparkle: Just because you're more experienced doesn't mean you should outshine us.

From afar, a corrupted fairy named Jaden was watching.

Jaden: Haha. Eric will love this.

Meanwhile, in Queen Lydia's castle.

Lydia: Eric, how many times will you fail me?  
Eric: Its not my fault, your majesty. Its just that my fairies are no good.  
Jaden: That's no way to talk about your followers.  
Eric: Jaden? How did you get here?  
Jaden: Forgive me, your majesty, but could I borrow Eric for a moment? I have some news that he will love.  
Lydia: Eric, see what this fairy wants to tell you.

Eric went with Jaden, who told him what he had seen.

Jaden: If we break those girls' friendship, they'll be less powerful as they're not together anymore. They just need a little push in the wrong direction.  
Eric: Hahaha. You're brilliant, Jaden. Now, I'm giving you the chance. You put your plan into action tonight. I'll take care of the rest tomorrow.  
Jaden: As you wish, Eric.

Later that night, Minami was in her bed with her favourite stuffed rabbit she called Miyuki. But she couldn't sleep.

Minami: I'm worried about Sakura-chan and Ayumi-chan. They haven't been on good terms lately and I fear if this goes on, it will create a rift among us. Miyuki-chan, what do you think I should do?

Jaden was outside her window. He had the ability to project himself into toys.

Jaden: Now time to put my plan into action.

He projected himself into the toy and began talking.

Miyuki: I think Sakura-chan is right.  
Minami: Wha-? M-Miyuki-chan? Did you just...talk?  
Miyuki: Oh didn't you know? I can talk, Minami-chan.  
Minami: Oh, that is great. So tell me, Miyuki-chan, what should I do about Sakura-chan and Ayumi-chan?  
Miyuki: I think you and Sakura should just leave Ayumi. If she thinks she's so much better than you, why do you need her, and why does she need you? Listen, when you're going to school tomorrow, talk to Sakura about this.  
Minami: I'll...think about that. Goodnight, Miyuki-chan.  
Miyuki: Goodnight, Minami-chan.

Next, Jaden went to Sakura's place. She wasn't asleep either.

Sakura: That Ayumi...just because she's more experienced doesn't mean she's all that.

Sakura's favourite toy, a dinosaur she called Rex started talking to her under Jaden's influence.

Rex: Yeah, who does she think she is?  
Sakura: Huh? D-Did you just talk?  
Rex: Indeed. And I think you're 100% in the right. Did you know that Ayumi character thinks she doesn't need you or Minami?  
Sakura: WHAT?!  
Rex: Its true. Her favourite toy is one of my friends and she told me about it.  
Sakura: That overconfident brat! If she thinks she's sooo much better than us, then we should just leave her! She's not worth being our friend!  
Rex: That's the right thing to do! Don't even bother saying good morning to her! Tell this to Minami too.  
Sakura: Yes. Minami-chan needs to know this.

Jaden flew away to Ayumi's house once the work was done. To his luck, Ayumi wasn't asleep either.

Ayumi: I think I'm being overconfident. I should give Sakura-chan and Minami-chan a chance next.

Jaden projected himself into Ayumi's favourite doll, an idol singer doll she called Rika.

Rika: But you don't have to.  
Ayumi: HUH? Oh my gosh. You can talk! You can really talk! This is amazing!  
Rika: Isn't it? Anyway, you don't need to give Minami and Sakura a chance. They still have a lot to learn. You're more experienced, so you should deliver the final blow always. And more, I think you should be the leader since you're more experienced.  
Ayumi: Really? Oh, thanks Rika. I'll tell them tomorrow.

Jaden flew away, smiling to himself.

Jaden: The work is done. Eric will be pleased.

The next day, as Minami and Sakura walked to school...

Minami: Um, Sakura-chan. You look upset. What's the matter?  
Sakura: Listen, Minami-chan. We're leaving Ayumi.  
Minami: What? But, why?  
Sakura: She thinks she could do without us, lets see her actually staying to that.  
Minami: When did she say that?  
Sakura: I don't know. But last night my dinosaur Rex started talking to me. He said he knows Ayumi's toys and they told him what she thought.  
Minami: Come to think of it, my stuffed rabbit Miyuki talked to me last night too. She said we should leave Ayumi-chan. But I don't think...  
Sakura: Don't even call her Ayumi-chan. Lets just call her plain Fujita.  
Minami: But...  
Sakura: Minami, your favourite toy talked to you. Are you going to question?  
Minami: Actually, yes.  
Ayumi: Sakura-chan, Minami-chan. I have good news.  
Minami: Oh, good morning Ayumi-chan. What do you have to tell us?  
Ayumi: I'm officially the leader of the group.  
Sakura: Wow, fancy you saying that when you think you could do without us.  
Ayumi: WHAT?! When did I say that?  
Sakura: Don't play innocent, Fujita. I know what you're thinking. And the truth is, we could do without you too.  
Ayumi: What?! Well...Well...I think...  
Minami: GIRLS! If you continue fighting, you're gonna be late for school.  
Sakura and Ayumi: Oh. Right.

But even as they were walking, Sakura and Ayumi were arguing.

Minami: (to herself) It doesn't make any sense. Even if Miyuki could talk, she wouldn't say anything like that. And when I said good morning to her today, she didn't talk. Could it be...that Eric is trying to split us up?

By the time they reached school, Sakura and Ayumi had their backs turned against each other. All throughout school, Minami couldn't stop thinking of her toy.

Minami: (to herself) Yes...Eric must be trying to split us up.

Suddenly, something made Minami look towards the window. There she saw Jaden peeping through and smiling at Sakura and Ayumi. But he immediately backed down when Minami saw him.

Minami: Um...Excuse me, sensei, but I really need to go to the bathroom.

Kaede granted her permission and Minami ran out to see Jaden running away.

Minami: Stop! You were trying to split us up, weren't you? You projected yourself into our toys.  
Jaden: Um...well...  
Minami: You won't get away with this!  
Eric: But what will you do now, little girl? Your little fairy is in your bag back in the classroom. If she comes out, everyone will see her. You're pretty much trapped.  
Minami: Umm...umm...  
Eric: Now, you have no one to help you. So be a good little girl and come quietly with me.  
Minami: Umm...Hey, is that Queen Lydia?  
Jaden: What? Where?

Both Jaden and Eric turned back. It gave Minami just the extra time needed to run.

Minami: (to herself) If I can keep this up until break time, I can be safe. So what if I get a scolding from Kaede-sensei, its better than being captured and letting Lydia succeed.  
Eric: You little brat! Come back here.  
Jaden: Leave it to me. Haaaaaaa

Jaden concentrated and soon, a large number of toys surrounded her.

Eric: Give up already. You're surrounded and there's no way your friends can help you.  
Minami: (to herself) If only there was a way I could call to Sakura-chana and Ayumi-chan for help.

Meanwhile back in the classroom...

Maria came out of her hiding place, so did Sarah and Anna. They were spotted by Sakura and Ayumi and caught in the nick of time.

Ayumi: Excuse me, sensei, but I need to go to the bathroom.  
Sakura: M-Me too.  
Kaede: Why does everyone need to go to the bathroom today? Alright, you can go.

The girls took their fairies out into the corridors.

Sakura: What were you thinking showing yourself to the whole class?  
Maria: I feel something's not right. Minami-chan hasn't returned from the bathroom for a long time. She must be in trouble.  
Sakura: Hmmm...now that I think about it, its not like her to just leave and not come back for a long time. Maybe you're right.  
Anna: I can sense she's outside the school.  
Ayumi: Why would she be there?  
Anna: Uh oh, I'm getting some bad vibrations. I can sense Eric is there too.  
Sakura: Oh, give us a break!  
Sarah: She's our friend. Whatever it is, we must go and save her!  
Ayumi: Alright, c'mon Sakura. We'll save Minami. But I'm taking the lead.  
Sakura: Now don't you start. No one is the leader here.  
Anna: GIRLS!

The two went out of the school to see Minami trapped.

Sakura: Lets transform!

Sakura: DREAM SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!  
Ayumi: SUNSHINE SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!

Dream Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!  
Sunshine Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!

Minami: Girls! I'm so glad you came!  
Maria: Here you go! (she gives Minami her wand) Now you transform too.  
Minami: SHINING SPARKLE, CHARGE UP!

Shining Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!

Eric: How...how did you get here?  
Anna: We're not dumb, Eric. We can sense bad things when they happen.  
Dream Sparkle: Wait, are those TOYS?!  
Jaden: Don't underestimate them! They can really overpower you. Toys, ATTACK!

Shining Sparkle: Shine Storm!

A huge amount of sparkles went over the toys

Dream Sparkle: Dream...  
Sunshine Sparkle: Sunshine Charge!  
Dream Sparkle: Sunshine Sparkle? More like Outshine Sparkle!  
Sunshine: Hey, my attacks prove more effective here!  
Dream Sparkle: How so?  
Sunshine Sparkle: Well, for starters..  
Dream Sparkle: "I'm more experienced", right? Quit using that excuse, will you?  
Sunshine Sparkle: But it is true. I don't see why you have to argue with me anyway. There are plenty of toys for you to take out.  
Dream Sparkle: Yeah, only for you to outshine me again.  
Shining Sparkle: Oh no, they're arguing again. Never mind, I can do this myself.

While Dream and Sunshine continued to argue, Shining kept fighting until she was so exhausted that she detransformed.

Eric: One down, two to go. And they're so busy arguing they didn't notice their friend.

Dream Sparkle and Sunshine Sparkle: Minami-chan?  
Eric: Thank you so much for making it easy. Jaden was so convincing as your toys that he actually made you believe everything.  
Dream Sparkle: WHAT?! This was all just a SETUP?!  
Sunshine Sparkle: So Rika-chan didn't actually talk to me? Darn it!  
Eric: Yes. Amazing how you little girls believe these things so easily. Now its so easy to capture you.  
Dream Sparkle: So you never actually thought you didn't need us?  
Sunshine Sparkle: Why would I think that? I may be experienced but I'm nothing without you two. I don't think I could defeat this army of toys on my own with all the experience in the world. In fact, I was regretting being overconfident until that fairy tricked me.  
Dream Sparkle: Wow. I wonder why I ever thought I should leave you. The truth is, I'm nothing without you either. Both you AND Minami-chan. I'm sorry, Sunshine.  
Sunshine Sparkle: I should be the one apologising. I truly WAS overconfident.  
Eric: Enough talk! Now get those two as well!  
Dream Sparkle: What do you say we do this together?  
Sunshine Sparkle: You up for combining attacks?  
Dream Sparkle: Hell yeah! But instead of aiming at the toys and making all those children cry, why don't we aim at the source?  
Sunshine Sparkle: Good idea. Sunshine...  
Dream Sparkle: Dream...  
Sunshine Sparkle: BURST!  
Dream Sparkle: ARROW!

Their combined attack managed to defeat Jaden and wipe out his influence on the toys.

Eric: No! NOOO! I thought I had you this time! I'LL GET YOU! I PROMISE!

Dream Sparkle and Sunshine Sparkle: Yay, we did it!

They gave each other a hi-five. By then, Minami had recovered and the girls detransformed.

Minami: Hi girls. Glad to see you're getting along again.  
Sakura: Yeah. I can't believe we fell for Eric's trick.  
Minami: Well I knew it was a trick all along. After all, toys can't talk.  
Ayumi: Wow. You sure are smart Minami-chan.

But just then, the bell for break time rang.

Sakura: Uh oh, do you hear that?  
Minami: Its the bell for break time.  
Ayumi: WE'RE DOOMED!

The girls went to their class together.

Kaede: YOU THREE! I was waiting for you. Your little 'bathroom trip' was way too long. Honestly, I'm disappointed in you girls. Especially you, Minami. I never expected this of you. As your punishment, you'll be staying here for break time. And Sakura, I'll talk to you at home.

The girls stayed in class that whole time.

Sakura: I'm doomed. DOOMED!  
Minami: But you know, if I had to choose getting scolded by Kaede-sensei and letting Queen Lydia succeed, I'd definitely choose the former.  
Sakura: Yeah, I guess that DOES make me feel better.  
Ayumi: Hey, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I was overconfident, again.  
Sakura: Its fine, Ayumi-chan. At least you learnt.  
Minami: I'm glad you two made up. We're a team now, and nothing can break our friendship. (putting her hand forward) Isn't that right?  
Sakura: (putting her hand on Minami's) That's right!  
Ayumi: (putting her hand on Sakura's and Minami's) Absolutely correct!


	7. Chapter 7

At school, Kaede was handing over the previous week's maths test.

Kaede: Sakura.  
Sakura: WHAT?! Th-Thirty eight? H-How is that possible?  
Kaede: This is a whole new low for you, Sakura. We'll talk about this at home.  
Ayumi: Wow, being a teacher's daughter must be tough.  
Kaede: Kirasaki. I'm disappointed in you. I expected better.  
Sakura: How much?  
Minami: Only 10 marks ahead of you.  
Sakura: Wow. You never got this much before.  
Kaede: Fujita. You really need to work hard.  
Ayumi: Aw man. I got things like 70 in my previous school. 40 is a whole new low for me. Oh I'm so gonna get it at home.  
Minami: Me too. My parents are gonna be so disappointed in me.  
Sakura: I'm used to it but now, even I'm doomed.  
Minami: Do you think...that being Magical Girls is interfering with our school lives?  
Ayumi: Nah, we can totally handle it. I mean, they handle it well in anime, why can't we?  
Sakura: Except, this is not an anime. And Minami-chan is totally right. I mean, she used to get in 80s and even 90s, now look what happened to her. And its all because we became Magical Girls.  
Ayumi: Yeah, I guess being a Magical Girl has its downsides.

Maria, Sarah and Anna were hearing all this from inside the bags. Secretly, Sarah wrote a not and passed it on to Sakura.

Ayumi: What does it say?  
Sakura: Its says to meet up at my place after school after our parents are done chewing us out. Queen Regina can help us.  
Minami: Okay. That is, if our parents allow us.  
Sakura: I've got my parents to worry about too.

That day after school, Minami and Ayumi met up at Sakura's house, taking Maria and Anna. They went to her room.

Minami: How did it go with Kaede-sensei?  
Sakura: She yelled at me for 15 minutes. That's how bad I fared this time.  
Ayumi: I should be glad I'm not Kaede-sensei's daughter. But my home wasn't much better.  
Minami: Same here.  
Sarah: I already talked to Queen Regina about this and she's ready to help. Lets go into the mirror.

Sakura, Minami and Ayumi entered the mirror. Queen Regina was busy meditating when she looked up and saw the three girls.

Regina: Ah, if it isn't for my favourite girls. So I heard you have a problem with your studies.  
Sakura: Yeah. Being a Magical Girl has seriously messed up our study schedule.  
Minami: Yeah. Even I fared badly this time and I usually get really good marks.  
Ayumi: I too fared well in my previous school.  
Regina: Don't worry. I can help you with that. Now, are there any tests coming up?  
Minami: Well, there is this one language test coming up four weeks from now.  
Regina: Its best we prepare now itself. I'll tell you girls what. Every day after school, we'll meet up at every other girl's place every alternate day. For example, today we're meeting at Sakura's place, tomorrow we'll meet at Minami's place, then Ayumi's place and it goes on again. You'll get your books along with you and we'll do a group study over here. We'll first relax for half an hour so you'll be freshened up and then study. That way you'll be prepared. In case you have any fights as Magical Girls, we'll spend an hour extra here to make up for the time lost. How's that?  
Sakura: Sounds good but, do you know about the things we humans study?  
Regina: Don't worry, I have a thorough knowledge with the things you study. I can surely help you.  
Ayumi: But aren't you worried about your kingdom to help us?  
Regina: Yes, I'm really worried. But your personal lives are important too. Besides, I believe that you can save the Fairy Kingdom, no matter what.  
Minami: One question though, why stay inside this mirror? Why not we just study in our rooms and you can stay here and help us?  
Regina: Because this mirror is much quieter. And I can do this.

Regina snapped her finger and the room they were in was transformed into a study room.

Regina: See?  
Ayumi: Woooow.  
Regina: Tomorrow, we'll meet at Minami's place, okay? You girls may go now.

The portal to Sakura's room opened and the girls went out.

The next day, Sakura and Ayumi went to Minami's house with their books. They entered the mirror. Regina was waiting for them. She'd already converted the room into a study room.

Regina: There you are. Now lets start. Close your eyes, open your mind, take deep breaths and relax. This will help you in your studies.

They did just that. Half an hour later, they opened their eyes. They felt relaxed. The girls started with their studies. They asked Regina all their doubts. Surprisingly, despite being a fairy queen, she seemed to have knowledge for human studies. She was very helpful and told the girls to believe in themselves and they can do it.

To the girls' luck, they didn't have to fight any corrupted fairies for the past few days. So they didn't need any extra hours of study. But in the Fairy Kingdom, trouble was still brewing.

Lydia: Eric, you haven't gone down and attacked the girls for a long time. Have you already given up?  
Eric: That's because I'm planning something big. The girls are spending more time on their studies now, my queen. If I attack them exactly on the day of their big test, they won't even know what hit them. And they can't even skip their test.  
Lydia: Brilliant. But this plan has to succeed.  
Eric: It will, my queen.

The four weeks passed. On the day of the test, the girls were well prepared.

Sakura: I feel like this is the first test I'll not just pass, but pass with flying colours.  
Ayumi: Same here. My mind has stored so much information that I think it might burst.  
Minami: Queen Regina really helped us a lot. We should be able to pass.

The girls went to their classrooms. At the time of the test, they were handed their papers. The girls looked at their papers and smiled. They could remember everything. But there were some students stressed out. Even Kaede was worried for her daughter. An invisible Eric was watching through the window.

Eric: This is perfect. I'll get all the energy I need from those poor, stressed out kids and their stressed out teacher.

Eric harnessed their energy. The students and Kaede fell to their desks. Some students, including the girls, kept on writing.

Suddenly, a boy shouted out:

"Kaede-sensei has fallen down!"

The students that still had their energy looked up. Indeed, Kaede was lying on the ground.

Sakura: That's strange. Its not like mom to just fall down. If she wasn't feeling well, she would've called a sub.  
Eric: Not even the girls suspect a thing. This is perfect. Dan, you can come out.

A corrupted fairy with hair so long he could be a female, came out. He had powers related to electricity. Using his power, he made the lights go out.

Ayumi: What? A power cut at this time of the year?  
Minami: Now how will we write our test?

Then suddenly, an electric current came out and knocked all the students unconscious.

Minami: Wh-What's going on?  
Sakura: There's only one explanation. This is the work of Eric. Maria, Sarah, Anna, come out with our wands. Its time to transform.

Minami: SHINING SPARKLE...  
Sakura: DREAM SPARKLE...  
Ayumi: SUNSHINE SPARKLE...  
Minami, Sakura and Ayumi: CHARGE UP!

Shining Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!  
Dream Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!  
Sunshine Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!

Dream Sparkle: Alright Eric, no need to hide. Show yourself now!  
Eric: (becoming visible) Wow, I'm surprised at how long it took you to figure out it was me. Dan, electrocute them with your powers.

Dan sent an electric field around them.

Shining Sparkle: Shine Storm!  
Dream Sparkle: Dream Light!  
Sunshine Sparkle: Sunshine Charge!

They combined their attacks and braved the field.

Eric: Well done. But can you brave THIS? Dan, use the electric forcefield!

Dan trapped them in a forcefield.

Shining Sparkle: What is this?  
Dream Sparkle: Its a forcefield! Use all your powers.

The girls used all their powers but it was of no use.

Eric: HAH! Looks like I finally have you where I want you!

At that time, Kaede got up. She put her hand to her head.

Kaede: Uhhh...what happened. Why are all my students unconscious? Huh?

She saw Eric, Dan and the girls.

Kaede: Oh, I get it. Hey, mister! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?  
Eric: Huh? How did you wake up? Dan, put her back in her place!

Dan tried to knock her unconscious but she dodged all his attacks.

Kaede: For your kind information, when I was in school, I was the best at gymnastics.

Dan was so focused on Kaede that he forgot all about the girls and accidentally let go of the forcefield.

Sunshine Sparkle: Alright now! Sunshine Burst!

Dan finally knocked Kaede out when Sunshine's attack hit him.

Eric: Dan, you fool. You let the girls free.  
Shining Sparkle: Shining Beam!  
Sunshine Sparkle: Its all yours, Dream.  
Dream Sparkle: Thanks. DREAM ARROW!

With that, Dan was defeated.

Eric: How could this fail? This was my best plan yet!

By that time, the girls detransformed and Kaede and all the students recovered. Even the lights came back on.

Kaede: Ohhh...what's the time. Ah, its almost time to collect the papers.  
Students: Nooooooo!  
Kaede: But, due to those...um...inconveniences, you all get an hour extra.  
Students: Yayyyyy!

Most students, including the girls, finished their paper within that time and handed it over to Kaede. During the distribution the next week, Sakura, Minami and Ayumi were the happiest.

Kaede: Kirasaki. As expected from you. Well done.  
Minami: Yes.  
Kaede: Sakura. Amazing job! You've even got more than Minami. I hope you do this in all your tests.  
Sakura: Oh yeah! I'm the best!  
Kaede: Fujita. You've improved a lot from last time. Keep up the good work.  
Ayumi: Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Minami got up in the morning, brushed her teeth and got dressed as usual. She greeted Maria, her parents and older sister. Momoka greeted her without even looking up from her breakfast. Minami had her breakfast and left.

Minami: I'm leaving.

Minami met up with Sakura and Ayumi later on.

Minami: Good morning Sakura-chan. Good morning Ayumi-chan.  
Sakura and Ayumi: Good morning.

Ayumi: Do you girls know your tests are coming up?  
Sakura: Test? If there was a test, Kaede-sensei would have mentioned it.  
Ayumi: No, no. I mean your Magical Girl tests.  
Sakura: There are TESTS for Magical Girls? Oh come on.  
Ayumi: Don't worry, its not like school tests. These tests are to check how true you are to your elements. For example, I am the Magical Girl of Happiness. I'm supposed to make other people happy and be happy myself. So my test was just that. Your tests will be on your kindness and determination.  
Minami: So when are these tests?  
Ayumi: Its a surprise test. You never know when yours will come. When I got mine, I wasn't even expecting it.  
Sakura: And what do you get for passing? More powers?  
Ayumi: You know that wand I use? You'll get that.  
Minami: But we use wands to transform.  
Ayumi: The one I use for my power is different. Its a really good attack that always does maximum damage and it times, finishes the enemy. You must have noticed my want is bigger and looks different. That's the one you'll get for passing.  
Sakura: I'll make sure I pass with flying colours in this test.  
Minami: Me too.

During break time...

Ayumi: So Sakura-chan, how's that adorable little brother of yours? I heard he wasn't keeping well.  
Sakura: Sora? He's doing better now. Still creates a lot of drama when he has to take his medicines though, but they helped him feel better.  
Minami: He only listens to you, doesn't he?  
Sakura: Ha ha. He's very close to his oneechan, that is, me. I'm so lucky to have a brother like him.  
Ayumi: You sure are lucky. I don't have any brother or sister.  
Minami: Heh heh, yeah. Sakura-chan sure is blest with a sibling that at least cares for her.  
Sakura: What happened, Minami-chan? You look glum.  
Minami: Its just that... I love my sister, Momoka but she hardly ever spends time with me. She doesn't even talk to me that much and when she greets me, she doesn't even look up. I understand she's in a higher class and has lots of studies but... we were closer before. I miss those days.  
Ayumi: Why don't you spend this weekend with her then?  
Sakura: Yeah, you could have all these cool big-sister-little-sister activites.  
Minami: That's a great idea,

Later that day, when Momoka came home from her school...

Momoka: I'm home.  
Minami: Hi oneechan. Welcome home.  
Momoka: Oh, hello Minami.  
Minami: Oneechan, guess what? I got a 99 in my Math test. If I'd not made that one mistake, I'd have a perfect score.  
Momoka: Hmm, yeah. Good for you.  
Minami: Oneechan, how's school going for you?  
Momoka: Mmm, its going fine. Now please get out of the way.  
Minami: Oneechan, lets spend the weekend together. We never do such things. I have many big-sister-little-sister things planned out.  
Momoka: Yeah, sure.  
Minami: Really? Oh, I can't wait for the weekend!

So the weekend came. But it did not meet Minami's expectations.

Minami: Good morning mom, good morning dad.  
Hitomi: Good morning, Minami. You're up earlier than usual.  
Minami: That's because I have many things planned out for me and Momoka today. She agreed to spend the weekend with me,  
Hitomi: Wow, that's great. I haven't seen you two spend time together in ages. But...  
Minami: But what, mom?  
Momoka: Bye mom, bye dad. I'm off. Akiyama-kun is expecting me,  
Minami: Oneechan, you said we'd spend the weekend together.  
Momoka: Huh, did I?  
Minami: You mean to say you weren't even LISTENING to me that day?  
Momoka: Sorry, I didn't hear you. Akiyama Keisuke, the boy I like, is taking me out today. Sorry, sis. Maybe some other time.  
Minami: Why don't you ever spend time with me? I'm your little sister. We used to be so close. You would push me on the swings, you'd be the first to comfort me when I fall...  
Momoka: But I have my own friends and stuff now. And I'm not going to sacrifice dating the boy I like for some dumb colouring activities you planned,  
Minami: That's not everything I planned.  
Momoka: Then what? Some dopey kid games like hide and seek?  
Minami: Umm...  
Momoka: I thought so. Minami, I'm 14 now. I'm not a child anymore. Now please, I'm getting late.  
Minami: (grabbing Momoka's hand) I don't care if you have to forgo your date. What's more important than spending time with your little sister?  
Momoka: Minami...  
Minami: Yes, oneechan?  
Minami: I wish...I NEVER had a little sister to begin with!

Momoka freed herself from Minami's grasp and stormed out, leaving a shocked Minami and Hitomi.

At Ayumi's house, the phone rang. It was answered by Ayumi's mother, Haruki.

Haruki: Hello. Oh, Minami? Okay, I'll give it to her. (calling out) Ayumiiiii, Minami is on the phone.  
Ayumi: Coming, mom.

Ayumi came down from her room.

Haruki: She seems to be crying.

Haruki gave the phone to Ayumi and left.

Ayumi: Hello, Minami-chan. What happened? Okay, I'll come there. (puts the phone down) Mom, I'm going to Minami-chan's house.

Ayumi goes over to Minami's house. By that time, Sakura is there too. Maria told them whatever happened while Minam was crying.

Ayumi: Wow, you do all this for her and she wishes she never had you? Talk about ungrateful.  
Sakura: Forget her, Minami-chan. You have us.  
Minami: No, the thing is, Momoka is not completely at fault. The truth is, I was being inconsiderate to her feelings. I've never been in love, but it must be important to someone Momoka's age. I should have seen that.  
Sakura: Either way, what she said was STILL wrong.  
Ayumi: Sibling relationships are so complex. Makes me glad I'm an only child.  
Anna: Either way, why don't we all forget about this and just go and play in the garden.  
Sakura: That's a great idea.  
Ayumi: Oh yeah! Lets go girls!

The girls go to the nearby garden. They played in the playground and had great fun. The fairies joined in as well.

Coincidentally, the garden was the place Momoka and Keisuke were in at the moment. They saw the girls playing.

Keisuke: What sweet kids. Reminds me of my childhood days. I sure miss them.  
Momoka: Uh, same here.  
Keisuke: You have a little sister, don't you, Kirasaki-san? She must be as sweet as those kids,  
Momoka: Uh, yeah. She's very kind.  
Keisuke: I wish I had a brother or sister. Mom and dad are always working and it gets kinda quiet in the house sometimes. You're really lucky to have a sibling, Kirasaki-san.  
Momoka: Y-Yeah. Sure.  
Keisuke: What's the matter? You loom troubled.  
Momoka: Oh, its nothing, Akiyama-kun.

The two continued their walk. Unknown to them, an invisible Eric was spying on them.

Eric: Is that regret I sense? That makes for a lot of energy. I have to wait at the right moment. Those girls are right here.

At one point, Sakura and Ayumi played hide-and-seek while Minami drew something in the sand.

Ayumi: Found you!  
Sakura: Oh, darn it! My hiding spot was so good.  
Ayumi: Try as you might, you can't escape Fujita Ayumi's watchful eye.  
Sakura: Ha ha ha. Oh you.  
Ayumi: Minami-chan? What are you doing?  
Minami: Oh, I'm just drawing something.

The drawing was of herself and Momoka.

Sakura: Still not over Momoka?  
Minami: No.  
Ayumi: Minami-chan, just forget about her. We're here with you, why worry about your sister?  
Minami: Because she's my oneechan after all.  
Sakura: You really do love her don't you?  
Minami: Yeah.  
Maria: Momoka-san has not been nice to Minami-chan today yet she still loves her.  
Anna: Indeed. It won't be long before she gets her wand. I can see it.

Meanwhile, Keisuke and Momoka were continuing their walk.

Keisuke: Kirasaki-san, something is troubling you. I can see it on your face.  
Momoka: Oh no, Akiyama-kun. Its nothing.  
Keisuke: Come on, Kirasaki-san, you can tell me.

Suddenly, Momoka became weak and fell down.

Keisuke: Kirasaki-san? Momoka? What's wrong.

Eric appeared before Keisuke.

Keisuke: Who are you.  
Eric: Oh, don't mind me. Just a passing stranger.

Eric knocked Keisuke out with a lightning bolt.

Meanwhile, in the playground...

Anna: I sense something. Eric is here.  
Sakura: Seriously? Why won't he ever give us a break?  
Ayumi: Whatever. Lets get him.

The girls and the fairies rush to the spot Eric is in. He was just about to go back to the Fairy Kingdom.

Minami, Sakura and Ayumi: Stop right there, Eric!  
Eric: You three? Don't you have better things to do than to ruin my plans?  
Sakura: Nope. Lets go, girls.

Minami: Shining Sparkle...  
Sakura: Dream Sparkle...  
Ayumi: Sunshine Sparkle...  
All three: CHARGE UP!

Shining Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!  
Dream Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!  
Sunshine Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!  
Eric: Flora, come out.

Flora, a fairy who could control plants, was summoned.

Eric: Take care of these three for me.  
Flora: My pleasure, Eric.

Flora made trees grow where the girls were standing. They got away in the nick of time.

Sunshine Sparkle: Sunshine Burst!  
Dream Sparkle: Dream Arrow!  
Shining Sparkle: Shining Beam!

The attacks destroyed the trees. But Flora made more of them grow. The girls destroyed every one of this until they were exhausted.

Flora: Hee hee hee. Now's my chance.

Flora made vines grow that tangled the girls up. They struggled to free themselves.

Eric: Hah! Struggle more, girls but these vines are strong. They won't be broken easily.  
Shining Sparkle: Mus break free...for Momoka.  
Flora: Seriously? Why do you care about that sister of yours? She hurt you. She probably wouldn't miss you much if you die right now.  
Shining Sparkle: Even so...she's still my sister. And I'll do anything to help her, even if she's not so nice sometimes.

Suddenly, a pink light shone. Shining Sparkle was broken free and her wand became bigger.

Shining Sparkle: Shining Wand!

Shining broke herself and the other girls free. Flora was defeated.

Flora: HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING!

The girls turned back to normal.

Sakura: Yeah, Minami-chan! You totally rocked there!  
Ayumi: Looks like you've passed this test with flying colours.  
Maria: Your test was to see if you were kind even to those who aren't so kind to you. I always knew you would pass that.  
Sarah: Now Sakura-chan's test is left.  
Sakura: I'm already prepared for it.

The girls went back to playing. Momoka and Keisuke soon recovered.

Momoka: My head...what happened?  
Keisuke: Momoka!  
Momoka: Huh? (To herself) Did Akiyama-kun just call me by my first name?  
Keisuke: Momoka, are you alright?  
Momoka: Yes, I am.

Momoka: Akiyama-kun, I need to talk to you about something.  
Keisuke: Anything Momoka.

Momoka told Keisuke about what she said to Minami and how she regretted it.

Keisuke: I see. Your sister seems very kind. If you just apologise, I'm sure she'll forgive you.  
Momoka: Yes, that's what I'll do.

Keisuke spotted Minami drawing in the sand. She had now completed her drawing of herself and Momoka encircled by a heart. Beside it, were the words "I love my sister" written is Japanese.

Keisuke: That's a really nice picture you've got there.  
Minami: Thanks. You're Akiyama Keisuke-San, right?  
Keisuke: Yes. How did you know?  
Minami: My sister Momoka keeps a picture of you in a heart shaped photo frame. I've seen it.  
Keisuke: Ha ha ha. Is this true, Momoka?  
Momoka: (blushing) D-Don't listen to her. You know how these kids can be. Um, Minami, I need to talk to you.

Minami: I'm sorry, oneechan. I was being inconsiderate to your feelings. I shouldn't have told you to forgo that date for me. Love is probably an important thing for someone your age.  
Momoka: Don't blame yourself, Minami. It is I who should be apologising. I never spend any time with you and yet you're so kind to me. I'm so lucky to have a sister like you. I promise, I'll certainly spend th next weekend with you. No date or hangout can stop me.  
Minami: I'm glad.

And so, they did spend the next weekend together. It did have stuff Momoka considered childish but for her, she was happy she got to be a child again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura, Minami and Ayumi were all at the garden with a boy named Kyo Hiragi, who was Sakura's friend. They were there because Sakura was practicing running for the big inter-school race. Kyo was quite a good runner himself.

Minami: Ready...set..  
Ayumi: GO!

Sakura and Kyo started at the same time. They ran a full round. After a while, Sakura came back as the winner, with Kyo running behind her.

Ayumi: And the winner is...SAKURA-CHAN!  
Kyo: You did well, Sakura.  
Sakura: Thanks, Kyo.  
Minami: You were much faster than last time.  
Sakura: Of course! I get faster every time.  
Kyo: You sure deserved to get selected for this big event. I' sure you won't let the school down.  
Sakura: Of course I won't! I've been practicing a lot for this. And this is what will get me into the Olympics in the future.  
Ayumi: Sakura-chan sure dreams big.  
Minami: There is one problem though. Akamine Setsuna is on the other tea and no one has been known to beat her. She's one of the best runners.  
Sakura: Hah! Akamine Setsuna is nothing to me! I'll be the first to beat her to the dust!  
Kyo: You're gonna need a lot of determination to beat someone like her.  
Sakura: No one is as determined as me!

Soon it was the day of the big event. Boys and girls from many schools were at the track. Minami, Ayumi and Kyo were watching. Sakura looked at them and flashed a smile. She was sure she would win.  
Akamine Setsuna, a brown-haired girl, came up to her.

Setsuna: So you're Mitsuki Sakura, huh?  
Sakura: Yeah. And you're Akamine Setsuna?  
Setsuna: Yes. I've heard a lot about you from my friend who goes to your school. I hope for some good competition from you.  
Sakura: Same here. I'll be the first one to beat you.  
Setsuna: We'll see about that.  
Announcer: Take your positions.  
Setsuna: The race is starting. I wish you good luck, Mitsuki-san.  
Announcer: Ready...set...GO!

The racers took off to lusty cheers from their schoolmates.

Minami: Come on, Sakura-chan.  
Ayumi: YOU CAN DO IT!

Sakura won the first round. She and Setsuna were two of the few people who made the next round. The next round started, again, to strong cheers. This time, Setsuna was in first place.

Sakura and Setsuna were two of the people who made it all the way to the last round. Afterwards, it was just the two of them. Their schoolmates were in awe. When the announcer said "Go!", the girls took off.

Kyo: COME ON, SAKURA! YOU HAVE TO WIN!

A girl from the crowd shouted:

"BEAT HER TO THE GROUND, SETSUNA!"

For a while, Sakura was in the lead. It looked like she was going to win. Then suddenly...

Sakura: OWWWW! Owowowow, I've got cramps!

Minami: Sakura-chan! What happened?  
Kyo: She's got cramps!

Setsuna sprang in the lead and won the race.

Announcer: And the winner is...Akamine Setsuna!

The crowd cheered. Setsuna got a gold medal while Sakura could only look in disappointment. Setsuna now approached Sakura and have her a hand.

Setsuna: You did well. You were the first person who came close to beating me. You really are as fast as they say. But they also say you can never beat me.

On the way home...

Minami: Its okay, Sakura-chan. You still did well. Even Akamine-san complimented you.  
Sakura: But I let the whole school down. They were counting on me.  
Kyo: Sakura, I know you're not used to loosing, but second place is still as good.  
Sakura: I didn't even reach the finish line. I got cramps.  
Ayumi: But that's not your fault.  
Sakura: Thanks you guys for your support. But I need some time alone now.

Sakura went home and up to her room.

Sarah: Sakura-chan, how did the race go?  
Sakura: I was so close. So close. I was going to beat Akamine Setsuna. And no one has beaten her before. But I got cramps.  
Sarah: Aww, that's too bad. Well, its not your fault, Sakura-chan.  
Sakura: Still. I let my whole school down.  
Sarah: Well, I'm sure they'll understand.

But when she went to school the next day, she met with many disappointed looks.

Minami: Its okay, Sakura-chan. You still tried your best.  
Skura: Maybe...I'm not cut out for running after all. Akamine Setsuna is best at that.  
Ayumi: No, no no. You mustn't give up just because you lost one race.  
Sakura: Its just that...I'm not used to losing.  
Minami: I know that. We'll all have disappointments in our lives. But remember who you are? The Magical Girl of Determination. You'll never give up, no matter what the trials may be.  
Sakura: Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks girls. I'm glad I have friends like you.

Sakura went away and Minami and Ayumi followed her. Meanwhile, Eric was hovering above.

Eric: My my, is that disappointment I sense? That would make for good negative energy. And those girls aren't anywhere around. This is perfect.

Eric harnessed their disappointment. However, there was one person who wasn't affected and that was Kyo.

Kyo: What's going on? Why is everyone on the ground?  
Eric: Why isn't that boy affected?

Kyo looked up and saw Eric hovering.

Kyo: Aah! So you're the one behind all this.  
Eric: Yes. Seems you're not as disappointed as these kids. But your best racer let you down, remember? She promised she'd win and what happened instead? She lost.  
Kyo: That's not her fault!  
Eric: Why are you so difficult? Fine then, come out, Riku.

Riku, a fairy who controlled the wind, came there.

Eric: Riku, thake care of that boy.

Riku created such a strong wind that Kyo was blown off. He ran to the girls.

Kyo: RUN!  
Sakura: Kyo, what''s wrong?  
Kyo: Everyone is on their feet for some reason. And that guy is responsible. WHOAAA!

The wind blew Kyo off. He hit his head against a wall and fell unconscious.

Sakura: KYO! Eric, why can't you ever give us a break?  
Kyo: What? Do you know that guy?  
Ayumi: Um, its hard to explain.

Maria, Sarah and Anna came out and gave the girls their wands.'

Maria: Quick, girls! Transform!

Minami: SHINING SPARKLE..  
Sakura: DREAM SPARKLE..  
Ayumi: SUNSHINE SPARKLE..  
All three: CHARGE UP!  
Kyo: What's happening?

Shining Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!  
Dream Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!  
Sunshine Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!

Riku created a strong wind. The girls tried to hold their ground but the wind was too strong. Shining and Sunshine were blown off but they held a tree for support.

Dream Sparkle: SHINING! SUNSHINE!  
Shining Sparkle: Its no use! The wind is too strong for me.  
Sunshine Sparkle: Me too! Dream, please try your best to stay still.  
Dream Sparkle: I'm...trying...whoaa...

She was firm and tried to stay.

Riku: Why don't you just give up? My wind is too strong for you.  
Dream Sparkle: NEVER! Didn't you hear what I said? I am the Magical Girl of DETERMINATION! And I'll NEVER give up!  
Eric: But you lost the big race, didn't you? You humiliated your whole school. And they were counting on you.  
Dream Sparkle: That's not my fault! Yes, I felt bad on losing at first. But in the end, it doesn't matter who wins or loses. No matter what happens, I'll never give in!

Suddenly, a blue light shone. Dream's wand became even bigger.

Dream Sparkle: DREAM WAND!

The wand did away with the wind. Riku was defeated.

Eric: No! I thought I had you this time!

Later that day...

Sakura: I was never expecting my test to be at this time. But I guess I passed with flying colours.  
Ayumi: Now we all have our wands.  
Minami: Together, we'll be strong.  
Sakura: And we'll never give in.


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia: ERIC! You have failed me one too many times. Now you tell me, what should I do with you?  
Eric: I-Its not my fault, your majesty, its just that..  
Lydia: I don't want to hear your excuses. You let three little girls defeat you over and over again.  
Eric: That's because I haven't been fighting on my own, your highness. I've been using my fairies. Just give me one more chance. I'll defeat those girls with my own hands. I'll have them on their knees, begging for mercy. I can really do that.  
Lydia: Hmm... alright. I'll give you one last chance, Eric. This time, I want those girls CRUSHED and those fairies here. Then my kingdom will be complete.  
Eric: Of course, my Queen. I'll attack them when they least expect it. They won't even know what hit them.

All this was seen by Anna, using her unique power. Immediately, she contacted Queen Regina and told her what she had seen.

Regina: This is indeed rather serious. Contact Maria and Sarah and tell them to bring the girls here. This is an emergency.  
Anna: Yes, your highness.

Anna contacted Maria and Sarah and she herself told Ayumi of what she ha seen. Within no time, Minami and Sakura were at Ayumi's place.

Sakura: Yes, Queen Regina? What's the emergency you called us for?  
Regina: Anna saw a terrible vision for the future. She saw Eric planning a surprise attack on you. It could happen when you least expect it. So you must be prepared at any given moment. What's worse is that Eric is more poweruful than any of his fairies when he has enough negative energy.  
Sakura: Then why didn't he fight us himself beforehand?  
Regina: Because like him mistress, Eric doesn't want to get his hands dirty. He'd rather have his fairies do all the work for him. Now girls, come inside this mirror. I have to train you.  
Ayumi: Can't Anna's vision of the future tell us when Eric's gonna strike,  
Anna: No. I only predict events that happen, not when they'll happen. Even when I foresaw Lydia's attack, I didn't know exactly when it would happen. You have to be prepared.

The girls and the fairies went inside the mirror.

Regina: Now girls, transform.  
Minami: Shining Sparkle...  
Sakura: Dream Sparkle...  
Ayumi: Sunshine Sparkle...  
All three: CHARGE UP!

Regina: Alright girls. That is an exact replica of Eric. Your object will be to defeat him. Do the best you can. Good luck.

Dream Sparkle: Alright Eric, eat this!

She pulls out her wand and it gets bigger.

Dream Sparkle: DREAM WAND!

However, the attack left the replica undeterred.

Dream Sparkle: What?! That's supposed to work every time.  
Shining Sparkle: Let me try.

She pulled out her wand too.

Shining Sparkle: SHINING WAND!

That too, left it undeterred.

Shining Sparkle: It didn't work.  
Sunshine Sparkle: But my attack will. SUNSHINE BURST!

Even that left it undeterred.

Sunshine Sparkle: No, no, NO! Nothing's working.  
Dream Sparkle: We can't give up! Lets combine attacks. Dream...  
Shining Sparkle: Shining...  
Sunshine Sparkle: Sunshine...  
Dream Sparkle: ARROW!  
Shining Sparkle: BEAM!  
Sunshine Sparkle: BURST!

The attacks combined and defeated the replica.

Dream Sparkle: Wow, we did it.  
Regina: Don't think its over yet. I know for certain that tomorrow won't be that day. Eric needs time to get all the energy he needs. So come back here. The fight will not be as easy as just combining attacks.

The next day, they came back to train. This time, the fight was much more challenging. But they did it nonetheless.

A week passed. Every day, the girls went to train, each fight becoming tougher than the last, but Eric didn't attack them. Then, during the weekend, they were at the park, playing. Eric had gathered enough energy to become powerful.

Eric: There. I've gathered enough negative energy from feelings of sadness, anger, regret and disappointment. Now I'll strike. Poor little girls. Just playing as though nothing unusual will happen. Little do they know, this will be their last day.

Eric prepared an energy blast that hit the girls.

Ayumi: Ow...what was that?  
Eric: Hello, girls. You weren't expecting me now, were you?  
Sakura: Eric! Dang it, I forgot all about you!  
Eric: Of course you did. Now I have enough negative energy to beat you.  
Ayumi: Come on girls. Lets put our training to action!

Minami: Shining Sparkle...  
Sakura: Dream Sparkle...  
Ayumi: Sunshine Sparkle...  
All three: CHARGE UP!

Shining Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!  
Dream Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!  
Sunshine Sparkle: I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!

Eric: Very nice. Now, say goodbye.

Eric shot an energy blast at them.

Sunshine Sparkle: Sunshine Charge!

The two attacks clashed, but in the end, Eric's proved to be more powerful.

Sunshine Sparkle: Aah!  
Shining and Dream Sparkle: Sunshine!  
Eric: And now its your turn.  
Dream Sparkle: DREAM LIGHT!  
Eric: Hah! That stupid light will have no effect on me.  
Dream Sparkle: Wh-What?  
Shining Sparkle: Shine Shower!

Eric just caught all the sparkles in his hand and reverted them back to Dream and Shining.

Dream and Shining Sparkke: Aaaaaaahhhhh!  
Eric: Now, take THIS!

He shot a thunder bolt at them. Tears appeared in Shining's eyes.

Shining Sparkle: Ow...it hurts.  
Dream Sparkle: Don't cry, Shining. We've trained for this! We can't give up! Lets try combining attacks.  
Shining Sparkle: What do we have to lose anyway?  
Dream Sparkle: Dream...  
Shining Sparkle: Shining...  
Sunshine Sparkle: Sunshine...  
Dream Sparkle: ARROW!  
Shining Sparkle: BEAM!  
Sunshine Sparkle: BURST!

The attacks combined and actually hit Eric.

Eric: Ha ha ha. Very clever. An attack that actually managed to hit me. That's an achievement. But don't count on it. Here's another lightning bolt!

The girls, except Shining, avoided it.

Dream and Sunshine Sparkle: SHINING!  
Shining Sparkle: Even out combined attack...didn't hurt him.  
Dream Sparkle: No no no no! We can't give up! We have to do this...for Maria, Sarah and Anna. Because if we don't, they'll be corrupted too.  
Shining Sparkle: Yeah...for them... Sh-shine...S-storm...  
Eric: Too weak. Now its my turn.

Eric shot an energy blast at them that trapped them.

Shining Sparkle: I...I can't move.  
Sunshine Sparkle: None of us can.  
Sarah: Girls!  
Eric: Too bad. They're trapped now. That energy blast paralyzed them and will slowly suck out their energy until they die.  
Maria: Nooooo!  
Anna: We'll never surrender, Eric.  
Sunshine Sparkle: Yeah...leave them...alone...AAAHHH!  
Shining Sparkle: (crying) Its no use...despite our training...we're still overpowered.  
Dream Sparkle: Shining, we're gonna be okay. Please don't cry.  
Maria: Minami-chan...  
Dream Sparkle: Minami-chan, give me your hand.

Shining Sparkle reached out an held Sakura's hand. Ayumi did so too.

Dream Sparkle: If we're going to die, we might as well...die together...  
Sunshine Sparkle: That's right. We're...a team...we fought together and now we'll die together.  
Shining Sparkle: Yeah...everything's better with friends...even dying.

The girls closed their eyes. But when they did, a very bright light shone that freed them from their trap.

Eric: What's happening? What's that light.  
Maria: No way...  
Sarah: They just got their team attack.  
Anna: Girls! Hold hands and scream 'Team Sparkle'.

Shining Sparkle, Dream Sparkle and Sunshine Sparkle held hands. The bright light shone again and they screamed:

"TEAM SPARKLE!"

First came a pink light, them a blue one, them a yellow one. They joined together and made a big, white light which hit Eric and defeated him.

Eric: NOOOOO! How can this happen? How could I have been defeated? Whyyyy?!

The girls detransformed

Ayumi: That...was...AWESOME!  
Minami: And just when I was about to give up!  
Sakura: I knew we could win!  
Maria, Sarah and Anna: GIRLS!

The fairies hugged the girls.

Maria: You have no idea how glad I am that you're okay!  
Sarah: We thought he had you there.  
Sakura: He'll never defeat us, no matter how hard he tries.  
Ayumi: Hey Minami-chan, are you okay?  
Minami: Yeah, I'm fine. Still a bit shocked though.  
Sakura: Don't worry No matter what obstacles Eric throws at us, we'll overcome them all. Because we're a team!


	11. Chapter 11

Queen Lydia was very angry. Eric had failed her many times already. She banged her hand on the handles of her throne. "ERIC!", she screamed, "YOU HAVE FAILED MANY TIMES ALREADY! YOU ALLOWED YOURSELF TO BE DEFEATED BY THREE LITTLE GIRLS! TELL ME, WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH YOU!" Eric stood there, trembling. "I-Its not my fault, my Queen..", he began, but Lydia cut him off. "Excuses, excuses! Its NEVER your fault, its always your fairies' fault and now when you failed to defeat them on your own, you come up with another excuse!" "F-Forgive me, my Queen", Eric stammered. "Believe me, Eric. I could have you thrown into the dungeons for your failures. BUT, I am not completely cruel. After all, you helped me defeat Regina. Therefore, I spare you", said Lydia. "Th-Thank you, my Queen. You really are the greatest", said Eric, glad he was being spared. "HOWEVER, you will be replaced. ERIN, COME IN!"

A woman having long, flowing hair and dressed in a black dress and having black lipstick, walked in. Her name was Erin and she was Eric's twin sister. She and her brother did not get along so well. "You called, my Queen?" she said. "Eric here has failed one too many times. Now its your task to crush those Magical Girls and get those fairies. Then, my kingdom will be complete" said Lydia. "Eric has failed you? I'm not surprised. I always knew he was incompetent", said Erin, giving a look at Eric. "Don't worry, my Queen. Not only will those Magical Girls be crushed and the last three fairies corrupted, but I'll also bring enough negative energy to make you powerful. After all, my source of energy is much more powerful than Eric's. It comes from the fears of people. I just need a week's time to plan my strategy." "Very well, Erin. You have a week. Do not fail me."

Erin left and Eric stood there, trembling with anger. "Your Highness, I'm sure Erin will fail you too. She does not know the tricks there girls can play and neither do you", he argued. Lydia cut him off. "Do not argue with me, Eric. Erin's going and my decision is final!"

A week passed. It was now the weekend. The girls and Kyo were playing Hide and Seek in the park. Sakura saw Minami hiding behind a tree. She crept up behind her and touched her. "Found you", she said. "Come on, Minami-chan. That was such an obvious spot to choose." "Aww, I thought I had you this time", said Minami. Ayumi and Kyo came out of their hiding spots. "Minami-chan has been found, huh?" said Ayumi. "Yeah. And now, you all will have to hide" said Minami. She closed her eyes and began to count and the others went and hid.

"1, 2, 3, 4,..."

Sakura and Kyo went quite far from Minami and chose to hide behind a tree they thought she wouldn't dream of looking.  
"She'll never find us here" giggled Sakura.  
"I know", said Kyo, also giggling.

By that time, Minami had counted up to ten.  
"...7, 8, 9, 10. Ready or not, here I come."

Minami began looking around. Sakura and Kyo stood in their hiding spot giggling. Suddenly, Kyo stopped and looked fearfully behind Sakura. "What's the matter, Kyo? Why that scared look?" asked Sakura.  
"L-L-Look behind you" stammered Kyo.  
Sakura looked behind. They were standing near a spider-web and the spider was right behind Sakura.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Minami heard the scream. She went and caught both Kyo and Sakura.

"Gotcha", said Minami, giggling.  
"Now look what you've done. You got us both caught" said Kyo, making a long face.  
"It wasn't my fault. YOU scared me by pointing to that stupid spider web" said Sakura.

By that time, Ayumi came out of her hiding spot. "Sakura-chan. Don't tell me you're scared of spiders" said Ayumi. "I wasn't scared. I was just shocked" said Sakura. "Oh Sakura, its okay to be scared of something. I'm scared of spiders too" said Kyo. "Yeah. I'm scared of a lot of things too. No one is 100% brave" said Minami.

Kyo looked at his watch. "Oh my, will you look at the time. Its time for lunch. I have to go now, girls. See you later" said Kyo, waving goodbye to the girls. The girls waved him goodbye too.

"Where did you get the idea that I was scared anyway?" asked Sakura. "Hmmm, I dunno. You screaming when you saw that spider?" said Ayumi. "Yeah, well, I was shocked" said Sakura. "And besides, we've faced worse than a mere spider. Remember that near-death experience last weekend when fighting Eric?" said Sakura. "I remember that. Our energy was slowly being drained out. I still get shivers thinking about it" said Minami. "Speaking of Eric, he hasn't been troubling us for a long time. Things have been quite peaceful without him around" said Ayumi. "Yeah, looks like we're finally getting the break we deserve. Though it does get boring sometimes. I wanna go Dream Sparkle and kick some corrupted fairy tail" said Sakura. "As far as I know, our work is not done yet. We still have Lydia herself to defeat" said Minami. "That will come later. For now, we're on break. Even Magical Girls deserve one every once in a while" said Ayumi. "Yeah, you're right. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself as a normal girl" said Minami. "Same here" said Sakura.

Erin was watching from behind a tree. "Ha ha ha. Enjoy yourself while you can, girls. This will be your last day" said Erin.

At the same time, a group of kids were playing with a ball in the same park. One kid threw the ball so high that it went out of the reach of the person who was supposed to catch it. All the kids ran to get the ball. But it was hit a spider web. A huge spider was next to the ball, looking at ts destroyed web. "G-Guys, we hit a spider web" said one kid, in fear. "Oh no. Its probably going to bite us for destroying its web" said another. "I heard that spiders are poisonous" said the third kid. The spider went closed to them. "Oh no. We'd better run" said the first kid.

Erin was watching all this from behind a tree. "Ha ha ha. Children are so stupid. Which is a good thing because they make good energy sources with their fears" said Erin. She appeared before the kids. "Aww, what's the matter kids? Scared of a little spider? Well, your fears will be VERY useful to me" said Erin. She used her magic to take away their negative energy. Instead of waiting for the girls to arrive, she used her energy to summon Arachna, a fairy who was born with eight legs as a result of a defect. But her special power was spinning webs like spiders do. "Listen, Arachna. You have to trap the girls when they're detransformed and helpless as a result. Right now, they've got nothing on their hands so its the perfect time to strike" said Erin. "As you say, Miss Erin" said Arachna. "One question, though. I don't know who these girls are" she continued. "Don't worry. I'll show them to you" said Erin.

The girls were going to their own homes. Erin and Arachna went behind them. "You see those three?", said Erin, "They are the ones we're after. Now, trap them when they're not looking"

Arachna spun a web around the spot where the girls were. "Hey, do you feel something sticky beneath your legs?" asked Minami. "Yeah. Its almost like...like..." began Ayumi. "A spider web! Wha-what? How?" Sakura began. She started panicking and trying to run but she couldn't move. "What is this? I-I can't move. Pretty soon, we'll be spider food!" Sakura said, panicking. She put both her hands to her face. "Don't be silly. Spiders don't eat humans" said Ayumi. "Well, this one does" said Erin.

The girls looked back to see Erin and Arachna. "What? Who are you?" asked Sakura. "I am Erin, Eric's more competent and smarter twin sister. And this is Arachna. Right now, you're trapped in her web" said Erin. "Don't worry, Erin was just joking when she said I'd eat you. I won't eat you. But you'll soon be history. You're pretty much powerless like this" said Arachna. "Just you wait! We'll get back. I...I...aah!" Sakura tried to run out of that web but she fell down. "H-Hey girls, a little help?" she said. Minami and Ayumi tried to help Sakura up but she was stuck tight.

"Hah! See, Erin here is not like Eric at all. Now, you'll be sent to Lydia", said Arachna. "I can't believe it was that easy" said Erin.

But just then, three sparks of light hit her. It was Maria, Sarah and Anna. They came there just on time.

"Girls! Are you okay?" asked Maria. "Does it LOOK like we're okay? Get us out of here!" said Sakura. "We came here to warn you about Erin. Looks like she got to you before we did. Don't worry, here. Transform now" said Anna, giving the girls their wands.

"Shining Sparkle..."  
" Dream Sparkle..."  
"Sunshine Sparkle..."  
"CHARGE UP!"

"I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!"

"Well, looks like you broke my web after all. I'm still gonna beat you three. TAKE THIS!" said Arachna. She spun more webs which she aimed at the girls to try and tie them up. She did get Shining but she freed herself using Shine Beam.

"Nice one. But you'll never get past this!" said Arachna. She spun a lot of threads aimed them at the girls. Shining and Sunshine escaped but Dream got caught up in them. She began freaking out. "H-H-Hey, get me out of this" she said. "She wasn't afraid, she said", said Sunshine. "N-N-No, I'm not scared" said Dream. "Then why are you stammering?" asked Sunshine. "I-I-I... Okay, okay. I admit it. I'm scared of spiders! They've always freaked me out with their eight legs and the fact that they can be poisonous. So there!" said Dream. "That's okay, Sakura-chan. I'm afraid of a lot of things too. Its okay to admit your fears" said Shining. "Yeah. We all have something we're scared of" said Sunshine. "When I was in preschool, I got made fun of for being scared of swimming. Of course, I've gotten over it now."

"Enough talk. Prepare to meet your end!" said Arachna. "DREAM LIGHT!" screamed Dream.

The attack freed her. "Ugh, what is this bright light? I can't see anything!" said Arachna. "She's blind! Now's our chance!" said Sunshine. "Let me take this, girls" said Dream. She hit Arachna in the face so hard that she lost a tooth. "Owwww" Arachna howled in pain. Dream now summoned her bow and arrow. Putting her arrow to the bow, she said "DREAM ARROW!"

The arrow went through Arachna's chest. "Owowowowow! Stop! I can't bear this!" said Arachna. "I've known Arachna for a really long time. She REALLY can't bear any kind of pain, whether its just a small pinch or an arrow to the chest" said Sarah. "Well, isn't that lovely?" said Dream. "Lets finish this, girls" she continued. "Don't worry Arachna. This won't hurt a bit" said Sunshine.

The girls put their hands together and screamed:

"TEAM SPARKLE!"

The pink, blue and yellow lights came out and combined to form a white light that hit Arachna. She screamed before being sent back to the Fairy Kingdom.

"Not bad, girls. But remember, this is just the beginning" said Erin. She then disappeared.

The girls detransformed. "Wow Sakura-chan, you were amazing! I don't think I could have ever done what you did to Arachna" said Minami. "Haha. It was nothing. Looks like Erin isn't gonna be much different from Eric" said Sakura. "Don't underestimate her. She's actually very smart. You saw how she trapped you without you suspecting a thing" said Anna. "Yeah, you've got to be on your guard" said Sarah. "Don't worry. Erin may be smarter than Eric, but as long as we're together, she'll never beat us. She doesn't scare me a bit" said Sakura. "But a tiny spider can scare you" said Ayumi. "Ayumi-chan, remember what I said? Its okay to admit your fears" said Minami. "Yeah. And besides, spiders aren't that scary anyway" said Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan, what's that on your shirt?" said Sarah. "What's what?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, it looks like a..." began Minami. "SPIDER. Aah, get it off" Sakura said, panicking. "Hahahaha! Sakura-chan, that wasn't a real spider. It was a toy" said Sarah. "Why you little! Wait till I get my hands on you!" said Sakura. She chased Sarah around while the other girls watched. Suddenly, Sarah got caught in a spider web. "Ugh, this thing is really...ugh! Um, a little help please?" said Sarah. Sakura laughed and helped Sarah. "Oh, thank you, Sakura-chan. Thank you" said Sarah. "Looks like you did get over your fear after all. I mean, you saved Sarah from a spider web and the spider was right there" said Ayumi. "Ha ha. Yeah. When you have to help a friend, all your fears go away" said Sakura.

 **Just want to let you guys know that this will be my last chapter for some time. I will be inactive for a while because I have to study for my final exams. Also, you'll notice that my writing style has changed. That's because someone pointed out that it doesn't read too well when written in script form, so I changed it. This is the style I'll be using from now on.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, after a long hiatus of studying for my exams, I'm back with another chapter of Mahou Shoujo Minami-chan. My actual final exams start on 10 March and what I was studying for were my prelimnaries. But I figured I'll post another chapter of my Magical Girl fanseries.**

 **Btw, this was my favourite chapter to work on and the next one will be even better.**

Erin! Could you explain the reason for your failure?" asked Queen Lydia. "Oh, Your Majesty, I let them win this time. That was just the trial round. But this time, I'll get them for real" said Erin. "Your Highness, please give me more time. This needs some strategic planning" she continued. "Very well then. Do not fail me this time, Erin" said Lydia. "I won't, my Queen" said Erin.

Erin went back and called for Risa, the fairy of dreams. "Listen, Risa", she said, "You're going to get the Magical Girls when they're most vulnerable- in their dreams. You have the ability to infiltrate people's dreams and make them better. This time, you'll turn their dreams into nightmares" said Erin. "I won't fail, Erin. I just need to know who the girls are" said Risa. Erin projected a picture of the girls. "There they are. You just have to infiltrate their dreams" said Erin.

The next day, the girls came to school very tired. "Hey, Sakura-chan, you look tired" said Minami. "So do you" said Sakura. "And so do I" said Ayumi. "Girls, did you get any sleep tonight?" asked Kyo. "Hardly. I had a bad dream that kept me awake for the majority of the night" said Minami. "Me too" said Sakura. "Me three" said Ayumi.

That day, the girls were caught sleeping in class. "Kirasaki, Fujita, Sakura. I can see you're very interested in this lesson" said Kaede. The girls woke up. "Sorry, Kaede-sensei. Its just that, we didn't sleep much last night" said Minami. "We all had a bad dream" said Ayumi. "Well, ain't that a coincidence? All of you having a dream at the same time. I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time, try to pay attention in class" said Kaede.

Maria, Sarah and Anna were listening to this. "Kaede-sensei is right. How can all three of them have a nightmare at the same time?" whispered Anna. "Maybe this was a coincidence" said Sarah. "Well, we'll let it slide this time" said Maria.

But that night too, the girls had a nightmare at the same time. This made them come to class tired for the second time. "Had a bad dream again?" asked Ayumi. "Yeah" said Minami. "How are all of us having a nightmare at the same time for two days? It doesn't make sense" said Sakura. "Maybe we're thinking too much into this" said Minami. "Yeah, it must be a coincidence" said Ayumi.

Even that day, the girls were caught sleeping in class. "Kirasaki, Fujita, Sakura. Don't tell me you all had a bad dream again" said Kaede. "We're sorry, Kaede-sensei" said Minami. "Well, if I catch you three sleeping in class again, you're all going outside" said Kaede.

At this point, the fairies started having doubts. "Its simply not possible. You can't all have the same nightmare for two nights" said Anna. "It must be the work of Erin" said Maria. "Yeah. She has the fairy of dreams on her side. Maybe its her doing" said Sarah. "Hey, I have an idea. Let the girls have a sleepover at Minami's place this weekend. Then, we can make them share a dream. That way, they can stop Risa" said Maria. "That sounds great" said Sarah.

After school, the fairies told the girls their plan. "But how will we share a dream?" asked Sakura. "We'll cast a spell so that you can. And you'll be aware that you're in a dream too" said Sarah. "Sounds great. I can't wait to kick Erin's butt in my dreams" said Sakura.

That weekend, Sakura and Ayumi came to Minami's house with their sleeping bags. "Thanks for coming, girls. You didn't need to bring sleeping bags though. Maria and I arranged a mattress on the floor so we can sleep together" said Minami. "Sounds good. Now lets have some fun!" said Ayumi.

The girls payed for a while. Then Hitomi came into the room and told the girls that it was time to go to sleep. The girls got into the mattress. "You three can go to sleep. We'll cast a spell on you that not only makes you share a dream, but also makes you aware that you're in a dream" said Sarah. "Remember one thing, girls. When you're in a dream, you can do whatever you want. Just use your imagination" said Anna. "Alright, we're ready" said Sakura.

The girls fell asleep. The fairies casted a spell to make them share their dream. After that, they too went to sleep. The girls began to dream.

Minami found herself in a beautiful garden where the flowers could talk. "Welcome" said a sunflower. "Welcome, Minami-chan" said a rose. "They all know my name!" thought Minami. She frolicked in the garden. "We're so pleased to have someone in our garden" said a violet. "Thank you. And I'm happy to be here. Its so pretty" said Minami.

At that time, Risa came into her dream. "Yes, they are pretty indeed. Even when THIS happens!" Risa began using her magic. Suddenly, the whether changed. The sky became black, thunder struck and it began to rain heavily. "What's gong on?" she said. She looked at the flowers. They had all turned black. "Guys, what happened to you?" she asked. "Heh heh heh heh. Hey, Minami-chan. Do you like flowers when they do THIS?" said the sunflower.

Meanwhile, in Ayumi's dream world, she was in a place of sweets. There was chocolate and ice cream and there was even a waterfall made entirely of chocolate which fed a chocolate river. There were pieces of marshmallows floating in it. "Woooow" said Ayumi. She licked the ice creams and ate bits of the chococolate. The stuck her tongue out to taste the chocolate waterfall. She even sat on a marshmallow. "Now this is what I call a good dream" said Ayumi.

Risa reached Ayumi's dreama world too. "And THIS is what a call a good NIGHTMARE!" said Risa. She began working on her magic. Suddenly, the river began to flow faster. "Wow, this is new" said Ayumi. Then a huge storm arose and the river began to flood. "Okay, I love chocolate, but not enough that I'd wanna drown in it!" said Ayumi. She was soon inside the river. She tried to swim, but in vain. The river was too fast. It looked like she would drown. Then she realised that she was in a dream. Using her imagination, she flew out of the river. "Hah! Take that, fairy of dreams!" said Ayumi. "Now, face the power of my imagination" she continued. But before she could do anything, Risa was gone. "I'd better fly to Sakura-chan's dream" said Ayumi.

Sakura's dream world was in a video game. She was on level 10, the last level. "Alright, today's the day I finally complete this level" said Sakura. She defeated all the enemies and went to the finish line. The big words "LEVEL CLEARED" appeared above her. "Alright!" said Sakura. But suddenly, she found herself in complete blackness and the words "LEVEL 11" appeared above her. "What?! There were only 10 levels" said Sakura. "Oh well. The more the merrier, I guess."

But before she had the chance to start, enemies crowded her. "Back off!" said Sakura. She tried to fight them off, but they wouldn't budge. They crowded around her. "They're...stronger than I thought. There's only so much one person can take" said Sakura. She dropped in exhaustion. It looked like she would be defeated.

"HEY, MONSTERS! Eat THIS!" said Ayumi, flying in. She fired a beam from her hand that defeated all the monsters. The words "LEVEL CLEARED" appeared above. "Awesome!" said Sakura. "You can't get me just yet" said Risa and jumped into another dream. "She must have gone into Minami-chan's dream" said Sakura. The girls jumped dreams again.

"Wow, she must have already gotten to this dream" said Sakura. "Unless Minami-chan likes stormy weather" said Ayumi. Just then they heard her scream. "Nope, she doesn't" said Ayumi.

Minami was covered in the vines of the corrupt flowers. "Do you still like flowers?" asked a jasmine. "Hey, flowers! Why don't you eat some WEED KILLERS?!" asked Sakura from afar. She and Ayumi both had weedicide sprays in their hands. They began to spray all the flowers with it. "AAAAHHH! NOT THE WEEDICIDES!" screamed the flowers. Minami was soon freed. "Hey guys, don't hurt them. They're not bad, they're just corrupted" said Minami. "Exactly. These sprays will make them lose their consciousness for a while" said Ayumi. "C'mon. This is a dream. You can imagine one in your hand too" said Sakura. Just as she said this, a vine caught her hand. "Hey, let go!" she said. Minami then imagined a spray in her hand and saved Sakura. "Good job, Minami-chan" said Sakura.

Soonthe girls sprayed every flower, except a sunflower which Minami was about to spray. "Hey, Minami-chan. You wouldn't spray me, would you?" asked the flower making an innocent face. That made her almost put her spray away. But just then it caught her hands. "GOTCHA! I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that!" said the flower. With great difficulty, she sprayed the flower. "Owowowow! It hurts!" said the flower before losing consciousness.

Risa hovered above them. "So you've finally managed to defeat my nightmares, huh" said Risa. "Give it up, Risa. Not only did we do that, but you're outnumbered three to one" said Sakura. "Oh really? Hate to be the bringer of bad news but the nightmare isn't over yet" said Risa. She brought the flowers back to life and they all combined into one huge flower. "Imagine meeting your death by a giant flower! AHAHAHAH! Three Magical Girls, defeated in their nightmares by FLOWERS! Sweet nightmares, girls. This is one dream you'll NEVER wake up from. AHAHAHAHAHA!" said Risa and she disappeared.

"Alright, lets do this the old fashioned way!" said Sakura. They used their sprays. However, they didn't work. "What?!" said Sakura. "Hahahaha! You thought those stupid sprays could kill US! Well, you're out of luck. Goodnight, girls!" said the flower. It extended its vine to grab the girls. However, they managed to run away. "Flowers aren't so nice now, are they Minami-chan?" said Ayumi. "I am NOT losing to a flower of all things!" said Sakura. She imagined a giant spray. "Lets see how you like THAT! Spray!" said Sakura.

The spray listened to her and blinded the flower. "Ow! My eyes!" said the flower. "Good one, Sakura-chan!" said Ayumi. "Hah! You think that will stop me easily! Now its MY turn!" said the flower. With a vine, it grabbed Sakura and flung her in the air. "Whoaaaa!" "SAKURA-CHAN" screamed Minami. Sakura began to fall. But she closed her eyes, concentrated hard and floated down gently. "Hah! Did you forget this is a dream? We can do whatever we want" said Sakura. Using her imagination, she quickly transformed into Dream Sparkle. "Girls, this is a dream, remember? You can transform without the fairies!"

Minami and Ayumi did a quick transformation into Shining Sparkle and Sunshine Sparkle too.

"DREAM ARROW!"

The arrow hit the flower in the middle. "OWWWW!"

"SHINE BEAM!"  
"SUNSHINE BURST"

The attacks began hitting the flower.

"And now for the finale" said Dream.

The girls joined hands and closed their eyes.

"TEAM SPARKLE!"

Three lights- pink, blue and yellow- joined into one white light and defeated the flower. The girls turned to Risa. "And now, its your turn!" said Dream. "Shining, you can take this one" said Sunshine Sparkle. "Thanks, Sunshine. SHINE BEAM!" said Shining Sparkle. Risa was immediately defeated and the nightmare was over.

By that time, it was morning. The girls were sleeping peacefully. Momoka came into the room but when she saw the girls, she didn't have the heart to disturb them and went away.


	13. Chapter 13

"Your majesty, in both the battles my fairies have had with the Magical Girls, I've found a weakness of them" said Erin. "And what would that be?" asked Lydia. "The girls are too dependent on their magic. They can't do anything without it. I bet if its taken away from them, they'll be as helpless as a newborn human infant" said Erin. "I'll just have to wait for the right time." "Very well then. Do not fail me, Erin. Because if you do, there will be consequences. I won't let you get off like I did with your brother, because I am getting impatient" said Lydia. "Very well, your majesty" said Erin.

Meanwhile, school let out for the summer. All the students ran out excitedly. "Alright, three months of holidays. I can't wait to kick back and relax" said Sakura. "After everything that's happened we could use some. What with Erin and the whole nightmare thing. I can never forget that" said Minami. "So, what do you think we should do together this summer?" asked Ayumi. "Well, every year the beach hosts a competition for elementary school kids. They want to see who can build the best sand sculpture. You can do it alone or in a team. Sakura-chan and I took part last year and came second" said Minami. "And this year, we're targeting first. Wanna play along, Ayumi-chan?" asked Sakura. "Sounds fun. I'd love to join" said Ayumi. "Great!" said Sakura.

Kyo came running there just then. "Hey girls, so where are you going this summer?" he asked. "We're not going anywhere. We're going to enter that sand sculpture competition in the beach" said Sakura. "Sakura-chan and I came second place last year. Would you like to join our team?" asked Minami. "I'd love to, but my family has already booked a ticket to Switzerland and we're going there tomorrow" said Kyo. "WHAT? SWITZERLAND! Oh, I've always wanted to go there. You're very lucky, Kyo-kun" said Ayumi. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to bring you souvenirs. Bye girls" said Kyo.

Back at their respective homes, the girls told the fairies about the competition. "A sand-sculpture competition, huh?" said Maria. "Yeah. Sakura-chan and I entered last year and came second" said Minami. "Maybe we can help you girls. With a little bit of magic" said Maria. "I don't think magic is allowed" said Minami. "Oh really? Did they write it in the rules?" asked Maria. "No, but this is about our talent here. You, Sarah and Anna can help in little ways though" said Minami. "Sure, we will" said Maria.

The day of the competition soon arrived. The girls and their families went to the beach. "We're targeting first place this year" said Sakura. "There is one problem though. Kisaragi Akane and her girls are entering this year as well. When they won last year, they wouldn't stop tormenting us" said Minami. "Ugh, I remember that. But this time, we'll have the last laugh" said Sakura. "Wait, who's Kisaragi Akane?" asked Ayumi. "She's a spoiled brat who goes to the same school as Akamine Setsuna" said Sakura. "She's good at lots of things. Being nice isn't one of them" said Minami. "Were you just talking about me?" said a voice.

A girl with blond hair tied in a bun, followed by two other girls came in. She was followed by two other girls. "Well, if it isn't Mitsuki Sakura and Kirasaki Minami. Do you want to lose to me again?" she asked in her high-pitched voice. The other two girls laughed. "We'll beat you this year, Kisaragi" said Sakura. "Oh really? I'm the best when it comes to this. Oh, who's this girl?" asked Akane. "I'm Fujita Ayumi. With me in their team, they're sure to win" said Ayumi. "Ohohohohoho. Is that so? We'll see who's better when the competition is over" said Akane. "Its best not to be so full of yourself" said another voice. It was a grl with long black ponytails and dark brown eyes. "And who might you be?" asked Akane. "My name is Kasugano Eri. If anyone will win this competition, it will be me" said the girl. "Oh, we'll see about that. You're not even on a team" said Akane. "Don't be too confident, Kisaragi" said Eri and walked away. Akane and her friends walked away too.

"Something about that Kasugano Eri girl seemed off. But I can't put my finger on it" said Sakura. "Whatever. The competition is about to start. Lets get ready" said Ayumi.

The competition started. Everyone started building their sculptures. The girls chose a mermaid to build. The fairies helped them by getting them water, though they didn't allow themselves to be seen. The girls' families watched them while relaxing. "Oneechan, that's a lovely mermaid there" said Sora. "Thanks Sora" said Sakura. "Looking good, Minami" said Momoka. "Yeah. We've chosen a mermaid" said Minami. "I'm sure you'll win" said Momoka. "You have to win oneechan" said Sora. "Don't worry about it" said Sakura.

Akane and her girls finished building soon. They chose a lion. "This will surely be the talk of the contest" said Akane. "Umm, Akane, look" said one of the Akane's friends. She pointed to the girls' mermaid sculpture. "They might win with a sculpture like that" said the other girl. "Not if I can help it" said Akane. She went up to the girls. "Hi girls. That's a nice sculpture you've got there. What is it supposed to be?" asked Akane. "Oh, thanks Kisaragi. That's supposed to be a mermaid" said Minami. "Oh, a mermaid huh? Do you mind if I do THIS?" said Akane. She kicked the sculpture. "Kisaragi, what are you doing?" said Sakura. "Mermaids need water, right? My girls have got some here" said Akane. Her friends splashed the sculpture with water. The sculpture was ruined. "Now I'll win for sure. Ohohohohohohoho!" said Akane and she went away.

"That Kisaragi...she'll stoop to anything to win" said Sakura, shaking with anger. "What are we gonna do? The judges will come any minute" said Minami. "We can help" said Sarah. "In this case, magic is the answer" said Anna. "I'm sure it will be alright, just this once" said Maria. "Alright, Maria. You can use magic just this once" said Minami. The fairies got to work with their magic and made the sand stand in the shape of a mermaid. "Now girls, get some water" said Anna. The girls went and got some water. They put it on the sand. The sculpture stood still. "It looks amazing" said Ayumi. "Good thing your families are too busy to notice us" said Maria.

The judges soon came there. "Wow, what a majestic looking lion" said one judge. "I know, right? Took a lot of hard work" said Akane. The judges write in their notepads and went forward. "We're sure to win, I know that" said Akane. The judges went to the girls work. "A mermaid? That is very beautiful" said the judge. "WHAAAAT?!" said Akane. "Thanks" said Sakura. The judges moved forward. They soon came to Eri's work. She had built a giant sandcastle. "Wooow!" said a judge. "That is a huge sandcastle." "Whoa!" said Sakura. Akane stared open-mouthed. "That's not all there is. Come on inside" said Eri. She took the judges inside.

"You worked on the inside too?" exclaimed one judge. "Its got a throne and everything" said the other. "How could one person do THAT?!" asked Akane. "Kisaragi is right. There is no way one person could do all that. Something's not right" said Sakura. Eri and the judges soon came out. "Well little girl, what is your name?" asked the judge. "Kasugano Eri" said Eri. "Everyone, I pronounce Kasugano Eri as the winner of this competition!" said the judge. Everyone cheered. Eri looked at the girls and grinned. "Why is she looking at us like that?" asked Minami. "I don't know but I don't like it" said Ayumi.

"So tell me, Kasugano, how did you do that all by yourself?" asked the judge. "Oh, I didn't do it by myself" said Eri. "Then who helped you?" asked the judge. My very good friend, Undine" said Eri. Sarah gasped at that name. "Undine! She has been my rival for a long time now" she said. "You mean Undine is a fairy?" asked Sakura. "Yeah" said Sarah. "Who is Undine?" asked the judge. A fairy came out of the castle and sat on Eri's hand. "This here, is Undine. She has special abilities" said Eri. "Oooh. Care to show them to us, Undine?" asked the judge. "Sure" said Undine.

She went near the she and raised her hand. The water rose up at her command. She created a very big wave. "Undine here has the ability to control water and create waves" said Eri. Undine created a very big wave. Then she pointed her hand to the crowd. The wave moved at her command. Everyone ran helter-skelter to avoid the wave. "Hahahaha. Look at them run. I think its time I revealed my true identity" said Eri. She transformed into Erin. "Look at their panic. It will make great energy" said Erin. She used her magic and collected the negative energy from everyone, except the girls. Undine then lowered the wave. "Erin! So it was you all along!" exclaimed Sakura. "Yeah. When Undine here heard you will be in this competition, she pestered me to enter under a disguise so she could prove herself better than Sarah. I was annoyed at first but I saw an opportunity to beat you three. She used her magic and helped me build that sandcastle" said Erin. "Oh yeah? We'll see who's better after this. Girls, here are your wands. Transform and show her" said Sarah. She and the other fairies gave the girls their wands.

"SHINING SPARKLE..."  
"DREAM SPARKLE..."  
"SUNSHINE SPARKLE..."

But before they could say "Charge up!" Undine directed a hand made of water to take their wands. "Noooo! Our wands!" said Sakura. "Hahaha! Lets see you fight without your precious magic" said Erin. Undine directed a wave towards the girls. Without their magic, the girls were powerless. The only thing they could do was run. But the wave caught up soon and engulfed the girls.

The girls coughed. "Lets see how you'll fight evil clones of yourself" said Undine. She created clones of the girls through water. They fought with the girls. Sakura fought valiantly with her clone. But it seemed to avoid all her punches. "SAKURA PUNCH!" she screamed and threw a punch. The clone caught it. Then it lifted her and threw her.

Ayumi tried to throw stones at her clone, which it avoided. Then she tried to throw a kick, but her leg got stuck in her clone. "Ah! I...I can't move!" said Ayumi. The clone took her by the leg and threw her.

Minami tried to grab her clone by its arm but she failed. The clone extended it hands and trapped Minami in a bubble. She struggled until her clone freed her.

"Its...no use. They're too strong" said Minami. "I think I can see what we're doing wrong here. We're only fighting our clones, and they know exactly what we'll do next. So why don't we fight each other's clones?" said Ayumi. "Great idea, Ayumi" said Sakura. "I'll fight your clone, Minami-chan will fight my clone and you will fight Minami-chan's clone. Alright?" The girls split up.

Sakura came face-to-face with Ayumi's clone. "Lets see if you can predict my next move" said Sakura. Minami's clone tried to trap Sakura but she avoided it. "SAKURA PUNCH!" she screamed. She managed to land a hit on the clone.

Ayumi picked up some sand and threw it at Minami's clone. It closed its eyes and rubbed them. Then Ayumi landed a kick on it.

Minami grabbed Sakura's clone and threw it in the sand. She stamped it with her legs. Soon, the clone became a puddle in the sand.

"We did it!" said Minami. But Undine directed a water hand at them. "Nice try, girls. But lets see you survive this" said Undine. The girls struggled. But then Sakura spread her hands out and moved them. Soon she was able to come out. She helped Minami and Ayumi too. "I learnt that back when I used to take swimming lessons" said Sakura. She and the others jumped out. "Well, lets see if you can handle my wave" said Undine. She directed a huge wave at them. The girls ran but the wave engulfed them again and took them to the sea. Minami took Sakura and Ayumi's hands and swam up to the surface. "I see you're a good swimmer too, Minami-chan" said Ayumi. "What? How?" asked Undine. "You know what, Undine, you may have taken our magic wands away, but even without magic, we're still strong. If we have the skills, we can be strong, even without magic" said Sakura. "And we need to believe in ourselves. I wasn't too sure I could get us back to the surface but I still believed. And it worked" said Minami. "Don't forget you need to use your brains once in a while too. Like I did when we fought our clones" said Ayumi. "The point is, we don't always need magic to be strong" said Minami.

"And now, for the grand finale. What do you say, girls?" said Sakura. "Lets do it!" said Ayumi. The girls jumped in the water. Undine looked around for them. "MAGICAL GIRL PUNCH!" said the three girls together. They jumped out of the water through Undine's wave, hit her and knocked her to the sand. "And now, to send you to the Fairy Kingdom" said Sarah. She and the other fairies used their magic and sent Undine back. "Urrggghh! I hate you girls so much!" said Erin as she disappeared.

The others soon woke up. The sand sculptures had come back- all except Eri Kasugano's sand sculpture. No one seemed to remember what happened. The judges looked at the sculptures. They came to the girls' sculpture. "Hey, what are your names?" asked the judge. "I'm Mitsuki Sakura, and these are my best friends, Kirasaki Minami and Fujita Ayumi" said Sakura. "Well, we don't know what happened, but I pronounce these three the winners of this year's competition" said the judges. Everyone cheered- except for Akane, of course. "Hey girls" whispered Maria, coming fro the back. "We did some scavenging in the sea and managed to retrieve your wands. "Cool. But if one good thing came out of this whole experience, its that we learnt we can survive without them too" said Sakura.

 **Oh my gosh, this chapter was a long one to write. But it paid off. I'm most proud of this chapter. In my opinion, I think more Magical Girl shows should do the plot of "magical girl fights without her powers/magic". It shows that you don't always need magic to be strong.**


	14. Chapter 14

Queen Lydia was very angry. She had been calling Erin for days with no response. "Oh, where is that Erin? I've been calling her so many times but I get no reply" she said. "I think Erin has failed again. I just knew this would happen" said Eric.

Erin was at her place, sitting and pondering on how to defeat the girls. "I won't give up until I have those girls on their knees" sad Erin. "What's the matter, Erin? Those little girls giving you trouble?" asked a fairy named Ray. "More than trouble. I can't face Queen Lydia unless I defeat them" said Erin. "Well, I think the best way is to target people they love" said Ray. "Hmm...good idea" said Erin.

Sakura's brother Sora's birthday was coming up soon. The Mitsuki family was shopping for invitation cards and decorations for a party. Once they were done, they went home and Sora wrote his friends' name on the cards. "Are you excited for your party, Sora?" asked Sakura. "Of course" said Sora. "So, what would you like for your birthday?" asked Sakura. "Oh oneechan, you know what I like" said Sora. "Oh of course I know" said Sakura.

The next day, Sakura went to the toy shop. Outside the shop, she ran into Minami and Ayumi. "Minami-chan, Ayumi-chan, what brings you two here?" asked Sakura. "Well, we were invited to Sora's birthday party too, just to keep you company" said Ayumi. "We're here to buy him a gift" said Minami. They went into the toy shop. "So Sakuta-chan, what does your brother like?" asked Minami. "Oh, I know, maybe he wants a toy car. Little boys love toy cars" said Ayumi. "Umm, actually..." began Sakura. "Oh, or this robot. Boys go crazy for this thing" said Minami. "Well actually..." "Oh, oh, how about these action figures. I see a lot of little boys playing with them" said Ayumi. "Guys, Sora doesn't like any of that stuff" said Sakura. "Oh, then what does he like?" asked Minami. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Sakura took them over to the section where dolls were sold. He picked up a doll. "Sora likes this kind of stuff" said Sakura. "Ohhhh" said Ayumi. Sakura picked up a doll, Ayumi picked out a dollhouse set and Minami picked out a toy unicorn. "I'm so jealous. These are all the things I've wanted when I was Sora's age" said Minami. "Well, they're for Sora now" said Sakura. The girls bought the toys, along with some gift wrappers. They went home and wrapped their gifts.

Soon, Sora's birthday party came. The family put up the decoration and dressed up. Sakura was weaking a navy blue dress and wore a navy blue boy on her hair. "Do I have to wear a dress?" asked Sakura. "Its just for your brother's birthday, Sakura. You can adjust for one day" said Kaede. When she went out, Sakura gave a wink at Sarah, who was in the room. "Its okay. Thanks to my experiences of being a Magical Girl I'm used to wearing dresses" she whispered. "You still look cute" Sarah whispered back.

Soon, Sora's friends came trickling in. They all gave gifts to him, which were kept on the table. Lastly, Minami and Ayumi came. Minami was wearing a beautiful pink dress and her hair was down. She was also wearing a pink hairband. Ayumi wore a yellow dress and a yellow bow. "Hi girls. Welcome" said Sakura. "Oh Sakura-chan, you look so cute" said Minami. "Eh heh, thanks" said Sakura.

When everyone arrived, Sora sat down at the table where his gifts were. His friends sat around him. Sora opened the gifts one by one. His friends had got him toy cars, action figures, remore-controlled robots and other boy toys. Sora pretended to be happy and thanked them all. Last, Sakura presented her gift. 'Haooy birthday, little brother. I want you to open our gifts last. I'm sure you'll love them" said Sakura. Sora opened Sakura's gift first, then Ayumi's gift, then Minami's gift. "Thank you, thank you so much! These are exactly what I wanted!" exclaimed Sora. "We're glad you like them" said Minami. "Wow, Sora-kun, I didn't know you liked dolls. I can have a playing partner. Come to my house sometime. I have lots of dolls" said a little girl named Kana. "Of course, Kana-chan" said Sora.

But Sora's other friends were quick to tease him. "Wow Sora, you like dollies and unicorns?" asked a boy. "Yes. What's the problem?" asked Sora. "But those are for girls!" said another boy. "Unless, you're actually a girl" said another boy. And the teasing continued.

"Ha ha, Sora likes girls toys!"  
"He should have been a girl!"  
"Hey Sora, next time I'll get you a dress!"  
"And some make up!"  
"How will you ever be like your sister if you're like this?"  
"She must be ashamed of you!"

They all teased Sora mercilessly until he couldn't take in. "Stop it, stop it! So what if I like dolls and unicorns? Its NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" screamed Sora, with tears in his eyes. He stormed out. "Sora-kun!" said Kana, following him. "Sora!" said Sakura also following him.

Sora was outside the house. "Sora-kun!" said Kana. "Kana-chan, I think you're my only true friend" said Sora. "Sora!" said Sakura. "Oneechan, are you...ashamed of me?" asked Sora. "No, Sora, don't listen to what they say! It doesn't matter if you like girls' toys, I still love you just the same!" said Sakura. "Thanks, oneechan. But this is what I feared. If I tell them, they'll all make fun of me, and now, its come true. Except for Kana-chan, I don't think they want to be my friends now. This has been the worst birthday ever!" said Sora.

Erin was on the roof. "Ah, his fear of losing friends is so strong. It would make good energy. Now's my time to strike!" she said. She jumped down. "I see you're having a birthday party. Mind if I join?" asked Erin. "Who...who are you?" asked Sora. "Erin!" said Sakura. "Oneechan, do you know her?" "Look at that. You've got a lot of energy in there. I need it now!" Erin took out Sora's energy. "Sora-kun! What did you do to him?" asked Kana. "What, do you want to join him? I can see some energy in you too. I'll have that." Erin took Kana's energy too. "Oh no!"

Inside, the fairies sensed trouble. They secretly informed Minami and Ayumi, who went out. "Sakura-chan, we're here" said Minami.

"Shining Sparkle..."  
" Dream Sparkle..."  
"Sunshine Sparkle..."  
"CHARGE UP!"

"I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!"

"You've finally arrived, Magical Girls! Ray, show them the life of the party" said Erin. Ray, a fairy who was good at organising parties before his corruption, arrived. "Its party time!" He pulled out some streamers and tied the girls with them. "Aah! I can't move!" said Shining. "None of us can" said Sunshine. "Ha ha ha. You know, girls? My primary objective was to defeat you. But now that you are helpless, I can make an offer. I can give Sora's energy back if you give up the fairies. If not, then he'll die of energy loss shortly." "No, we'll never do that!" said Sunshine. "If you say so. Then you can watch Sora die slowly" said Erin. "No! Please! Stop!" said Shining.

Dream Sparkle was at her limit. "You take advantage of a little kid's insecurities, use him as a way to get what you want, ruined his birthday...I've HAD IT!" Dream Sparkle screamed loudly. A blue aura surrounded her and freed the girls. "Oh dear" said Ray, giving a scared expression.

"DREAM LIGHT!"

The bright light blinded Erin and Ray. "Ugh...its so bright!" said Ray.

"DREAM ARROW!"

The arrow shot through Ray's chest. "Owowow, that hurt!" he screamed. "Shining! Sunshine! Its your turn! Combine attacks! I want him to really feel punishment!"

"Shine..."  
"Sunshine..."  
"BEAM!"  
"BURST!"

Their attacks combined and hit Ray. "Good job! Now I'll give the finishing touch!" said Dream. She took out her wand.

"DREAM WAND!"

Ray was defeated and screamed as he was sent back.

"Well, darn it! I'll be back, girls!" said Erin. But Dream Sparkle stopped her. "Hey, Erin. I've got something to give you before you go!" said Dream. And she punched Erin so hard that her front tooth came out.

After everything was over, Sora and Kana woke up. "What happened?" they said. "I think you two can go inside" said Sakura.

They went inside. "Sora! Kana! Where have you been?" asked a boy. "I heard loud screaming" said another boy. "Oh, it was nothing" said Sakura.

"But aside that, the way you all treated Sora was really bad. So what if he likes girls toys? You all think I'm cool because I like boy toys and I act like a boy. So why look down on Sora? Why is it that when a girl like boys' things, she's considered cool and is praised, but when a boy likes girls' things, he is looked down on and teased?"

The kids looked at each other.

"Its not a writted rule that dolls are only for girls and cars are only for boys. Toys are for everyone!" said Sakura.

"You know, Sakura-san has a point" said one boy. "Well then, I want you all to apologise to Sora" said Sakura. The kids apologised and Sora forgave them. Just then Kaede came out. "Sakura! I heard you screaming outside a few minutes back! What happened?" she asked. "Oh, I just...uhh...stubbed my toe, that's all. But its better now" said Sakura. "Oh, thank goodness. Now, who wants to play party games?" asked Kaede.

The rest of the party went smoothly. At the end, Sora said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for their gifts. "This has been the best birthday ever!" said Sora.


	15. Chapter 15

The Fujita house gad a visitor- Ayumi's aunt Kaori. "Kaori, what a surprise! You didn't tell us you were visiting!" said Ayumi's father Shotaro. "I wanted it to be a surprise, especially for Ayumi" said Kaori. "Kaori, welcome. This is a pleasant surprise" said Haruki.

Kaori was Shotaro's older sister. She had dark brown hair which she always tied in a bun and green eyes. "How is Ayumi doing?" she asked. "She's doing fine. The first time she went to school, she made friends with two girls whom she always hangs out with now" said Shotaro. "Wow. I thought she would be nervous moving out of her old school. I guess I was wrong" said Kaori.

"Aunt Kaori!" exclaimed Ayumi, who had come out of her room. She ran downstairs to give her aunt a hug. "Aunt Kaori, its so good to see you!" said Ayumi. "Oh Ayumi, its been so long!" said Kaori. "Aunt Kaori, I made two new friends the first day I moved here. Their named are Kirasaki Minami amd Mitsuki Sakura. We play all the time" said Ayumi. "That's great! You're more confident than I thought" said Kaori. "Whatever caused that change in you? You were so shy and quiet before" she continued. Ayumi just smiled. She looked up an Anna and winked. "Its because I became a Magical Girl that I changed. Anna always taught me to believe in myself. Thanks to her, I stayed happy and looked towards making others happy too" she said in her mind.

The family sat down for lunch. Ayumi finished her lunch first. "I'm done!" she said. She went to the kitchen to keep her plate. Then she heard her parents and aunt talking.

"Ayumi has changed a lot, hasn't she?" asked Kaori. "Oh yes indeed. I remember when she was so shy, she wouldn't talk to the teacher if her nose started bleeding" said Shotaro. "I wonder what changed her so much. Maybe it was all those talks we've been giving her" said Haruki. "Either way, she's changed for the better and I'm happy" said Kaori. "I remember when she was a tiny, 9-month-old baby. She was sooo cute!" said Shotaro. "Indeed. We have Kaori to thank for bringing her into our lives" said Haruki. "At first I wasn't sure. The Shotaro I remembered was mischievous, loved to make bad jokes and irritate me" said Kaori. "I wondered if he was ready for the responsibility of raising a child." "Hey Kaori, I managed to marry Haruki here. Nothing is impossible for me now" said Shotaro. And everyone started laughing. "Anyway, thank you again, Kaori. Ayumi may not be our own child, but we love her all the same" said Haruki.

Ayumi was listening to everything. "Mama, what do you mean I'm not really your child?" asked Ayumi. The adults looked at each other. "Ayumi, you were listening to everything?" asked Haruki. "Yeah. What did you mean by that?" asked Ayumi. The adults whispered among themselves. "Ayumi, what we mean is...you're an adopted child" said Kaori. "What?" asked Ayumi.

Back in her room, Ayumi told Anna about what she had found out. "Oh, so they're not really your parents?" asked Anna. "Yeah" said Ayumi. "I don't see how that's a big thing. Back in the Fairy Kingdom, we're all adopted. All fairies are born from a flower in a flower field. They stay there until a willing fairy takes them home and becomes their guardian. As for royalty, people like Queen Regina are born from a special flower in the royal garden" said Anna. She suddenly remembered her guardian and shed a tear. "Anna. Are you alright?" asked Ayumi. "Yeah, I'm fine, I...I...Ayumi-chan, I need time alone" she said.

Erin was hovering above. "Hmm...something interesting is bound to happen in that household" she said.

Ayumi went down and met Kaori. "Oh, Ayumi, how are you?" asked Kaori. "I'm fine. Aunt Kaori, can you tell me...who my family originally was?" "Why?" asked Kaori "I just want to know. Who was I, originally?" asked Ayumi. "Oh Ayumi. I was going to save this story until you were at least 16, but since you found out now, I have to tell you. Sit down, Ayumi"

"You were originally the daughter of my childhood friend, Kurosawa Rika and her husband, Kurosawa Daichi. When you were born, I got to see you in the hospital. You were a little bundle of joy. You lived with Rika and Daichi until you were nine months. At that time, an accident occurred that set their house on fire. You survived but Rika and Daichi couldn't make it. Rika told me to take care of you. I decided to give you to my brother, Shotaro, since he wanted a child. And you have lived here ever since."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Ayumi. "Oh Ayumi, I wanted to save this story for when you were older. But now you've found out, I had no choice." "Thanks Aunt Kaori. I have to go to the park now. Minami-chan and Sakura-chan invited me to play after lunch" said Ayumi. "That's great. I hope you have a wonderful time" said Kaori.

Ayumi ran to the park. Minami and Sakura were already waiting there. "Hey, Ayumi-chan, you're late" said Sakura. "Yeah, sorry about that. I got caught up in something important" said Ayumi. "So what should we play?" asked Minami. "How about those swings?" asked Ayumi.

The girls had fun on the swings. But Ayumi wasn't having as much fun as the rest. "Ayumi-chan, you don't seem like yourself today" said Minami. "What? I'm fine" said Ayumi. "No, you usually enjoy playing on the swings, but today you seem so distant. What's wrong?" asked Sakura. Ayumi told them what Kaori told her. "I'm not really Fujita Ayumi. I'm actually Kurosawa Ayumi" said Ayumi. "Wow, it sounds like something straight out of a cartoon!" said Sakura. "I know. But why didn't they tell me earlier?" asked Ayumi. "Maybe its because you'll understand better when you get older" said Minami. "Yeah. But now I know my family isn't really my own family" said Ayumi. "Ayumi-chan, it doesn't matter if they're really your parents or not. Imagine if they never cared enough to take you in!" exclaimed Sakura.

At the time, the fairies dashed into the park. "Sakura, Minami, Ayumi! There's trouble at Ayumi-chan's house!" they exclaimed. The girls rushed to the house. Shotaro, Haruki and Kaori were lying on the ground with their energy taken away from them. "Hi girls, long time no see!" said Erin.

"Shining Sparkle..."  
" Dream Sparkle..."  
"Sunshine Sparkle..."  
"CHARGE UP!"

"I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!"

"Nice. Now, come out Bella! Show these girls the power of the wind!"

Erin summoned Bella, a fairy who had the power to control wind. "Whoooooaaaa!" The girls were blown into the house. "I'm not done yet!" said Bella. She blew the wind even harder. The girls held on tightly. Everything in the house was blown away. "Mama, please, they're my friends!" said Anna. "Mama?" asked Sunshine, surprised. "Bella is Anna's guardian. They were very close. But now, she's like this" said Sarah. "Who are you? Get out of the way!" exclaimed Bella. She flicked Anna away. "Anna!" exclaimed Sarah and Maria. "Hah! Now that that's out of the way, why don't you hand over your fairies, girls?" said Bella. "No! Never!" said Sunshine. "Well then, I guess your precious family will have to join Lydia's army" said Erin. "Noooo! Don't do that!" screamed Sunshine. "Why do you care? They're not really your family, are they?" said Erin. "No! They may not be my real family, but they loved me and cared for me! If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have my wonderful friends! I would have ended up in an orphanage! That's why...THEY'RE PRECIOUS TO ME, NO MATTER WHAT!" screamed Sunshine.

Bella started blowing the wind again, but Sunshine withstood it. She threw Bella out of the house with one hit. She was about to use Sunshine Wand on it, when Anna stopped her. "Wait, please don't hurt her!" said Anna. "But she hurt my family!" said Sunshine. "She is my family. Please go easy on her!" said Anna. "How about we use a good old combined attack" said Dream. "Great idea!" said Sunshine. The three took positions.

"Shining..."  
"Dream..."  
"Sunshine..."  
"SHOWER!"  
"BLAST!"  
"CHARGE!"

The shower of sparkles, the burst of blue sparkles and the yellow bean of light combined into one attack, which effectively defeated Bella. "Mama" whispered Anna, sadly. "Erin, you'd better leave my family alone, or else!" said Sunshine. "Well, next time I'll come back smarter!" said Erin as she vanished.

The girls detransformed. Shotaro, Haruki and Kaori slowly recovered. "What...happened?" said Kaori. "Mama, papa, aunt Kaori, are you alright?" asked Ayumi. "Yes, we're fine, Ayumi. Don't worry" said Haruki. "Ayumi, I wanted to tell you something I couldn't before. Being adopted is a sign that someone cared enough for you to raise you as their own. Shotaro and Haruki could have just said no, and I would leave you in an orphanage to perhaps never find a parent. But you're one of the lucky ones, Ayumi" said Kaori. "I understand. Mama, papa, thank you for taking care of me as your own child" said Ayumi. "You're welcome, Ayumi. We'll always love you as our own" said Haruki.


	16. Chapter 16

Erin sat pondering in her home. "Hmmm...I need to do better. Maybe if I just trap the girls in one place..." But a familiar voice boomed that made her jump. "ERIN!", it said, "WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?!" It was Lydia. "Oh, uh, I'm just...planning my strategy, my Queen. I never expected you to show up here" "Yes, that's because YOU wouldn't show up when I called you. I wanted to tell you that your strategies have proven to be just as bad as Eric's strategies. I've given you many chances and yet you haven't been able to defeat those girls!" "M-My Queen, just give me one more chance!" said Erin. "No! I was a fool to trust you and Eric with that one simple job. I think its time I take matters into my own hands. I'll be the one to defeat those girls, you wait and see" said Lydia.

The summer break had ended for the girls and they were walking back to school. "Summer sure was short this year" said Sakura. "Yeah. But I'm just glad that we could spend our last days of summer without any worries" said Minami. "Oh I know what you mean" said Ayumi. "W haven't seen Erin in a long time." "She must be in big trouble with Queen Lydia" said Sakura.

Back in class, everyone told their friends about their trips for summer. "Hi girls, its nice to see you again" said Kyo. "Kyo-kun! How was your trip to Switzerland?" asked Sakura. "Oh, it was amazing! We went to all sorts of places! We even went to a chocolate factory. Here, I brought pictures." He showed some pictures to the girls. "Awww, I'm so jealous! I've always wanted to visit Switzerland!" said Ayumi. "Don't worry, Ayumi-chan. Maybe one day you will" said Sakura. "Wow Kyo, you actually visited a chocolate factory?" asked one of Kyo's friends. "Yeah. It was amazing. We even got to eat some chocolate" he said.  
All that makes me even more jealous!" said Ayumi.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" said Kaede. Everyone went to their seats. "Welcome back to school, everyone. How was your summer?" asked Kaede. "It was good" said everyone. "Great. Now before we start our lesson, we have a new student. Fujimoto, come in and introduce yourself."

A girl with long, black hair and dark eyes came in. She even wore black clothes. She wrote her name on the board. "My name is Fujimoto Reika. Nice to meet you all" she said.

"Woow. She's so pretty" said one student.  
"Look at her hair. I wish I had hair like that" said a girl.  
"Hey, look. That girl is looking at us" whispered Minami.

Reika stares hard at Minami, Sakura snd Ayumi. Then she smiled. "She just smiled at us!" said Ayumi.

"Thanks for introducing yourself, Fujimoto. Yoi can go and sit next to Fujita there" said Kaede. Reika sat next to Ayumi. "Hey Fujimoto-san, I'm Fujita Ayumi. But you ca call me Ayumi-chan. Can I call you Reika-chan?" asked Ayumi. "Oh of course. And your friends there can call me Reika too" she said, looking at Sakura and Minami. "Wow, really?" asked Sakura. "Oh, then you can call me Minami-chan" said Minami. Maria, Sarah and Anna peeped out from the bags. "The new girl seems to really like them" said Maria. "Yeah. A little too much, if you ask me" said Sarah. "Something's up" said Anna.

During recess, the girls and Kyo played with Reika. They had fun playing hide-and-seek. "I found you, Ayumi-chan" said Reika. "Oh, you got me! Reika-chan is too good at this game" said Ayumi. "I was always good at hide-and-seek" said Reika. "Now, since I found Sakura-chan first, its her turn to hide" said Reika. But at that moment, the bell rang. "Oh, there goes the bell" said Sakura. "Never mind. There's always tomorrow. Hey, Reika-chan, why don't we meet at the park on the weekend?" said Minami. "That sounds like a good idea" said Reika. "Do you know where the park is?" asked Sakura. "Yes. I've been there a couple of times" said Reika.  
"Reika-chan is so pretty" said Kyo.

The weekend arrived. Minami, Sakura, Ayumi, and Reika met at the park. They played together on the swings, slides and sandbox. They generally had a good time. "Wow, Reika-chan, that's a lovely sandcastle" said Minami. "Thank you" said Reika. "What do you say we play hide-and-seek now? I'll start" said Reika. "Alright Reika. We'll go and hide" said Sakura. Reika began counting. The girls went and hid in different places. But not long after, they heard Reika scream. They ran out of their hiding places to see what was wrong. "Girls, those things is chasing me with lightning bolts! Please help me!" said Reika. They saw a fairy. It was Thunder and Lightning, the twins. Thunder was male while Lightning was female. "Alright, Lightning. Lets get all of them" said Thunder. "You got it, brother" said Lightning. They combined their powers and threw the lightning bolts at the girls. They managed to dodge their attacks.

"What are those things?" asked Reika. "GIRLS!" said Anna, flying towards the girls. "Here, take your wands and transform!" she said. "What? In front of Reika-chan?" asked Minami. "Just do it!" exclaimed Maria.

"Shining Sparkle..."  
" Dream Sparkle..."  
"Sunshine Sparkle..."  
"CHARGE UP!"

"I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!"

"Alright, twins. Playtime's over" said Dream Sparkle. "DREAM LIGHT!" "Ugh! Its so bright!" said Lightning.

"SHINE SHOWER!"

A shower of pink sparkles rained down on the fairies. "Not my kind of weather" said Thunder. He shot a lightning bolt at Shining. She managed to dodge it. "SUNSHINE BURST!"

"Hah! You've gotta try harder than that!" said Thunder. "Alright, whose turn is it to use the wand?" asked Dream. "I think its Shining Sparkle's turn" said Sunshine.

Shining took out her wand.

"SHINE WAND!"

"Awesome job, Shining Sparkle. Now, lets use our team attack!" said Dream.

The girls joined hands.

"TEAM SPARKLE!"

The three lights- pink, blue and yellow- emerged and managed to defeat Thunder and Lightning.

"Another job well done" said Dream. "Girls, help us!"said Maria. The girls turned around. Reika had the fairies in a cage. "Reika-chan! What are you doing?" asked Shining. "Oh you poor girls. You totally fell into my trap. Fujimoto Reika isn't a real person" Reika turned into her true self- Queen Lydia. "Y-You're..." began Dream. "Yes. My name is Lydia. Its really nice to meet you three in person" said Lydia. She then proceeded to drain the girls' powers. They turned back to their civilian forms. "I...I feel so weak" said Minami. "Me too" said Sakura. "I don't know why I trusted those two idiots to beat you. I should've done this a long time ago" said Lydia. "So long, girls. Too bad I have to say goodbye so soon." She zapped a hole below the girls. They fell down.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now that I have the last three fairies, my kingdom will be complete. And soon enough, I will rule this world as well!" said Lydia. "You'll never corrupt us, Lydia!" said Sarah. "We'll see about that" said Lydia.


	17. Chapter 17

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

After a long fall, the girls finally hit the ground. They looked around. The land was barren and the sky was red. "Where are we?" asked Minami. Then they heard eerie voices chanting, "Welcome, welcome!" All the corrupted fairies the girls had fought surrounded them. "Welcome, Magical Girls. Welcome to the Fairy Kingdom!" "THIS is the Fairy Kingdom?!" exclaimed Sakura. The fairies suddenly grew bigger. "Wha...What's going on?" asked Ayumi?

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said Eric. "Hello girls. Welcome to the Fairy Kingdom. Surprised that these fairies have gotten better? Queen Lydia gave them the power she stole from you" said Erin. "And now, its payback time!" said Undine. "Go ahead, everyone. Show them how much you've improved" said Eric.

The girls tried to fight, but with the power they got, the fairies were too powerful. The girls were rendered unconscious. Queen Lydia arrived there. "That's enough, my lovelies. You can use that power another time" she said. The fairies returned to their normal size. "Your Majesty, maybe you were best suited for this job after all" said Eric. "Yes. Maybe I should've learned not to trust you idiots a long time ago. Now, throw these girls in the dungeons. I'll decide what to do with them after I'm done with their fairies" said Lydia.

Queen Regina saw all this happening through her mirror. "No! I must do something!" she said.

Minami slowly opened her eyes. "Uuuhhh, my head. What happened? Where are we?" she said. Sakura and Ayumi were still unconscious. The girls were in the dungeons. "Sakura-chan! Ayumi-chan! Wake up, please!" She shook the girls. Slowly, they too regained consciousness. "Where...are we?" asked Sakura. "It looks like we're in...the dungeons!" said Ayumi. They were in a cell. "I want to get out of here! I can't stand being locked up!" said Minami. "Relax, we'll get out soon" said Sakura. She took a few steps back, then charged at the bars. She banged her head towards them, but they didn't break. "Owwwwww! Don't worry girls, I won't give up!" said Sakura. She tried again, with the same result.

Meanwhile, Regina managed to make her way into Lydia's castle, under the disguise of a corrupted fairy. She went into the room where Lydia had Maria, Sarah and Anna. The fairies were unconscious. "Ah, my lovely fairies. Once you're corrupted, my Kingdom will be complete!" said Lydia. "Lydia, its an emergency!" exclaimed Regina, in the disguise. "What? What is it?" asked Lydia. "The Magical Girls have escaped the dungeons!" exclaimed Regina. "WHAT? Eric! Erin!" "Yes, my Queen!" said both Eric and Erin. The girls have escaped the dungeons. I'm going there. In the meantime, keep an eye on these fairies!" said Lydia. "As you wish, my Queen" they said in unison.

Lydia ran out of the room. "Eric, Erin. I managed to save this food from the human world. Its called chocolate. Wanna try?" asked Regina. "Well, a little bite couldn't hurt" said Erin. They each had a piece and fell asleep. Regina chuckled. She had cast a spell on the chocolate that made whoever ate it sleep. She now transformed to her true self and freed the fairies. They slowly opened their eyes. "Queen...Regina" said Maria, softly. "I saw everything through the magic mirror. Now, we have to save the girls" said Regina. She and the fairies dashed out of the room.

Lydia came back, very angry. "If that fairy was playing a prank, it wasn't very funny! She has wasted my time and will be punished, right after I'm done with...what the? The fairies have gone! Eric! Erin! You idiots, why are you sleeping?" She shook them vigorously but they didn't get up. She used a spell to wake them up. "What happened?" asked Erin. Lydia hit them both on the heads. "YOU IDIOTS! THE FAIRIES HAVE ESCAPED!" she screamed. "What? That fairy tricked us!" said Eric. "It must be Queen Regina" said Lydia.

Meanwhile Sakura was still banging her head against the bars. "Give it up, Sakura-chan. You're only hurting yourself by doing this" said Ayumi. "I'm...not...giving...up...YET!" said Sakura as she charged again. But she hurt herself again. "I never thought I'd say this, but...three little girls like us are no match for Queen Lydia" said Minami. "No, no! We're Magical Girls, we can do it!" said Sakura. "But why us? What do we have? We're just three ordinary girls. Why couldn't they approach someone like Momoka or her friends? They're more deserving. And I'm...nothing. I don't think we can beat Lydia" said Minami. "Minami-chan. If we're chosen to be Magical Girls, its because we have good hearts and are willing to help people. Just the fact that we've been chosen to be Magical Girls...doesn't it make you feel special? Our fairies could have gone to some famous child star, but instead, they came to us. How is that NOT special?" said Ayumi. "And besides, I think being Magical Girls brought us closer together" said Sakura. "Yeah...I guess" said Minami. "Maybe...we do have something special to us." The girls came together and hugged each other.

"Girls!" exclaimed Regina. The girls looked out. "Queen Regina!" they exclaimed, in unison. "Maria, Sarah, Anna! You're okay!" said Minami. "Queen Regina saved us!" said Maria. "We're so glad YOU'RE okay" said Sarah. Regina used her magic to melt the bars. "Yay, we're free!" said Ayumi. "Come on now, before Lydia finds out!" said Regina. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "I think she did find out!" said Anna. Rocks began to fall. "Hurry, we have to run!" said Regina. They began to run as rocks behind them crumbled and fell down. After a long time, they were out of the dungeons. "Phew! We made it!" said Sakura.

"Not so fast, girls" said Lydia. "Lydia!" "Queen Regina, so nice to see you again" said Lydia. "Lydia, I've told you many times. Please, snap out of it. I do not wish to fight you" said Regina. "Tough luck! Its your fault I'm like this in the first place! Now, prepare to die!" She shot a black energy bolt at Regina. Regina avoided it and shot a white beam. Lydia shot a black beam. The two clashed. But Regina was no match for Lydia and was defeated. "Regina-sama!" exclaimed the fairies. "Why don't you accept defeat already? Its a fact that I'm much more powerful than you now" said Lydia.

"Girls...come here" said Regina. "Girls, on the tallest tower of the castle, there's a special room where I keep a gem. Its no ordinary gem, its a very powerful gem known as the Pearl of Purity. When you get it, please use it to purify Lydia" said Regina. "Alright" said the girls. "I'm giving you these new power wands. Use them to transform. You will be more powerful than before" said Regina. "Alright! Girls, lets get that Pearl of Purity!" said Sakura. "We'll lead you to the tower" said Sarah. The fairies flew and the girls followed them. "The Pearl of Purity? I can't allow them to get it!" said Lydia. She, Eric and Erin ran after the girls.

The girls reached the staircase of the tower. "That is a lot of stairs" said Sakura. They ran up the staircase. Lydia cast a spell to make the steps fall out one by one. "Oh no! The staircase is crumbling! We have to hurry!" said Ayumi. They ran as fast as they could. Soon, they made it to the top. They entered the room. A white pearl was shining brightly in the room. "That must be the Pearl of Purity" said Minami. But before they could get their hands on it, Eric and Erin appeared. "Not so fast!" said Eric. "Girls, transform!" said Maria.

"Shining Sparkle..."  
" Dream Sparkle..."  
"Sunshine Sparkle..."  
"CHARGE UP!"

"I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!"

"Boy, it sure does feel good to transform again" said Dream Sparkle. Eric and Erin combined their powers and shot an energy ball at the girls which they avoided by jumping. Dream was right above Eric and she punched him. "SUNSHINE BURST!" The yellow energy beam hit Erin. "I'll get you!" She created a huge energy ball and threw it at Sunshine. But Shining came in at the right time. "SHINE SHOWER!"

The shower of sparkles eliminated the blacck ball of energy. The girls stood together. "You ready, girls?" asked Dream. "Sure are" said Sunshine. They held hands. "TEAM SPARKLE!" Eric and Erin were shoved out of the castle. "I think that's the end of them" said Dream. "Not yet" said Lydia. The girls tried to reach for the Pearl of Purity. But Lydia shot an energy bolt at it and shattered it into three smaller pearls- pink, blue and yellow. The girls looked on in horror and shock. "Now, run along, pearls!" she said. She opened a portal to the human world and scattered the three pearl pieces in different areas. "Oh no!" said Dream. "You'll NEVER get those pearls now. Ahahahaha!" And she walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, girls" said Regina, coming into the room. "All hope is not lost. The three pearl pieces have been scattered in three different parts of the human world. All you have to do is go to those places and find them." "You mean like, travel the world?" asked Sakura. "But we're just children. We can't do that" said Minami. "Don't worry. Maria, Sarah and Anna can take you to any part of the world with a simple spell. You'll be back in no time" said Regina. "Right now, its time for you all to go back to your home. Your parents must be worried about you. Goodbye, girls. I know you can do it" said Regina. She sent the girls back to their world. Maria, Sarah and Anna went with them.

The girls found themselves in the park. "Oh, we're here again" said Sakura. "Maybe we have a little time to play." "No, girls. Its lunch time. Maybe we can play tomorrow" said Minami. "Oh boy, I can't WAIT to travel the world. Where are we going first, Anna?" asked Ayumi. Sarah took out a little device and typed something into it. "According to this thing, the first pearl piece is right here in Japan" she said. "Aw man! Oh well, we will get to see other places eventually. I just can't wait!" said Ayumi.


	18. Chapter 18

At school, the next day, there was great excitement. Kyo's mother, who owned a jewellery shop, had found a bright, shining pink pearl. Kyo took a picture and showed it to everyone. "Wow, its so pretty" said one girl. "It is, isn't it? Sadly, its not for sale" said Kyo. The girls arrived in the classroom. "What's going on?" asked Sakura. "Hi girls! Something exciting has happened. Yesterday, my mother found a purple pearl that shines brightly" said Kyo. "WHAAAT?" said the girls in unison. "Look at this" said Kyo. He showed the picture to the girls.

The girls looked closely. It indeed looked like the pearl they were looking for. "Its...very pretty" said Ayumi. "Do you think I can buy it?" "Sorry, Ayumi-chan, its not for sale" said Kyo. "Oh...okay."

Meanwhile, Lydia had summoned Eric and Erin to her castle. "You must prevent the girls from getting the Pearl of Purity at all costs" she said. "Once we find the three pieces, I will destroy it forever." "Your majesty, please allow me to go and retrieve the first pearl piece" said Eric. "Allow me to go, your majesty. I can surely retrieve it for you" said Erin. Lydia thought for a while. "You both have failed many time in defeating those Magical Girls and now you want to retrieve the Pearl of Purity?" Eric and Erin remained silent. "Alright, I'll give you just one chances. If you fail me, I'll go to retrieve the pieces myself. And you two have to work together" said Lydia. "WHAT?!" said Eric and Erin. "Me, work with HER?!" exclaimed Eric. "Your highness, you are most rational, but I will NEVER work with the likes of HIM!" said Erin. "QUIET! Don't you DARE to disobey me. You will work together or else I will retrieve the pearl pieces myself" said Lydia. "As you wish, your highness" said Eric and Erin.

After school, many of the students, including the girls, went to Kyo's mother's jewellery shop to see the pearl. Everyone was pushing and shoving. "Please, no pushing, kids. You can all get to see the pearl" said Mrs Hiragi. The pearl was shining brightly so it was noticeable even from a far distance. "Wow, its so beautiful" everyone was saying. "Mrs Hiragi, where did you get this pearl?" asked Minami. "Oh, I now it will sound silly but it just kinda fell on my head. It was shining so brightly that I couldn't resist putting it on display" said Mrs Hiragi.

Maria, Sarah and Anna called the girls out. "It seems we can't get the pearl now. We'll have to come here at night" said Sarah. "You mean...sneak in here and steal the pearl? But...that's wrong. I don't want to steal" said Minami. "What other choice do we have? Mrs Hiragi will think it was robbers. She won't suspect us. After all, Kyo-Kun is our friend" said Sakura. "But that's the thing. Kyo-kun is our friend and I feel bad stealing from his mother's shop" said Minami. "Minami-chan, remember we're doing this for a good cause. No need to feel bad" said Ayumi. "I guess, but still. I don't like stealing" said Minami. "Hey, Maria, why couldn't Regina-sama use the Pearl of Purity on Lydia herself?" asked Minami. "Because the Pearl of Purity is a thing that can be used only by Magical Girls." said Maria.

"The Pearl of Purity was created by Daydream Sparkle, the most powerful Magical Girl to exist. Being the Magical Girl of Peace, she didn't like to fight. So she created the Pearl to purify her enemies. Before her death, she gave the Pearl to Vanessa, who at that time, was the Queen of the Fairy Kingdom. Queen Vanessa kept the Pearl is a special room in the tallest tower, and it has been there ever since. Because it was something created by Daydream Sparkle, it can only be used by Magical Girls. That's why Queen Regina needs you to find the pearl pieces and put them together. So we can purify Queen Lydia." said Anna.

"So there were actually Magical Girls before us? That's cool" said Ayumi. "Yes. Magical Girls are legendary warriors back in the Fairy Kingdom, so of course there would be others" said Sarah. "In fact, we have a whole history of them." "Wooooow. Can you tell me?" asked Ayumi. "Later, Ayumi-chan. We have to focus on one important thing here- getting that pearl piece. Right now, we have to go home. We're already late" said Sakura.

Eric and Erin were outside the jewellery shop. "What a crowd! We'll have to come back at night to get the pearl" said Eric. "You'd better not mess up this one, Eric" said Erin. "My plans never go wrong. Its you who shouldn't get in my way" said Eric. "If your plans never go wrong, then the girls would've been dead by now and the fairies would've been captured" said Erin.

At night, when everyone was asleep, Maria woke Minami up. "Its time to get the pearl" she whispered. Minami and Maria slowly went out of the house. Minami took care to close the door after her. She ran to the jewellery shop. Sakura and Ayumi, along with Sarah and Anna were already there. "You ready, girls?" whispered Sakura. "I still don't like this plan" whispered Minami. "Its gonna be okay" whispered Ayumi. "How are we gonna get in?" asked Sakura. "I have a special teleporting spell" said Sarah. She teleported the girls inside the shop. "Great. Now we have to avoid the lasers" said Sakura. "What lasers?" asked Maria. Minami collected some dust and blew it, which revealed some lasers. "Ohhhh, those lasers" said Maria. "No problem. I can handle it. Maria cast a spell that created an aura around the girls and the fairies. "Now they won't be any trouble" said Maria. The girls went through the lasers with ease. "Now to get that pearl. This was so easy" said Sakura. "Not so fast!" said Eric. He and Erin burst into the shop. "Eric! Erin! I thought Lydia stopped trusting you" said Ayumi. "We still have three chances. But at the cost of working with HIM" said Erin. "Hey, I'm the one who's suffering from your overconfidence" said Eric. They ran towards the girls. But they didn't see the lasers and it raised an alarm.

"You really are idiots" said Sakura. Mrs Hiragi and Kyo came running in. "Who's there? Freeze, or else I'll call the police!" said Mrs Hiragi. She was surprised when she saw the girls. "Kyo, aren't those girls your friends?" she asked. "Minami-chan, Sakura-chan, Ayumi-chan! What are you three doing here at this time?" asked Kyo. "Um...Kyo-kun, we can explain" began Sakura. "Stupid, meddling humans. Dia, go!" said Eric.

Dia was a fairy with gem-related powers. Eric threw a bit of magic at her and she became bigger. "Whaaaaaaat is that?" said Kyo. Dia froze Mrs Hiragi in a crystal. "Mom! Oh my gosh, what's going on?" exclaimed Kyo. "Minami, Sakura, Ayumi! Transform!" "What? In front of Kyo-kun?" asked Sakura. "Never mind, just do it!" said Anna.

"Shining Sparkle..."  
" Dream Sparkle..."  
"Sunshine Sparkle..."  
"CHARGE UP!"

"I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!"

"Whaaaaaat? You three look...so different" said Kyo. "That's because...we're Magical Girls" said Dream Sparkle. "MAGICAL GIRLS!?" exclaimed Kyo. "We'll explain later. Right now, we've got a situation on our hands" said Shining Sparkle.

Dia tried to freeze the girls in crystals, but they avoided each one. "How's this? CRYSTAL RING!"

A hard, crystalline ring surrounded the girls. "Owwwww. This really hurts!" said Shining Sparkle. "The pearl is ours" sad Erin. "Oh no you don't" said Kyo. He grabbed Erin's dress. "What the...get off me, you stupid boy!" said Erin. She threw him. "What do you want with that pearl?" asked Kyo. "Its one of the pieces of the Pearl of Purity. We have to retrieve all of them before those girls do" said Eric. "Kyo-kun, we have the job of retrieving all the pieces of the Pearl of Purity before they get it" said Sunshine. "Ahhhh, I get it. They're the bad guys. Its almost like an anime!" said Kyo. "Don't worry, girls. I'll help you." He got a diamond ring and used the diamond to cut the girls free. "Thank you Kyo-kun" said Shining Sparkle.

"You meddling child! You will regret coming in our affairs" said Dia. She aimed many crystal attacks at Kyo and the girls. Dream destroyed each one of the crystals.

"DREAM LIGHT!"

"Ugh, its so bright!" said Dia. "So, whose turn is it to use the wand?" asked Dream. "Its my turn!" said Sunshine. She took out her wand.

"SUNSHINE WAND!"

The attack made Dia her normal size again. "Lets do our team attack now!" said Dream.

The girls held hands.

"TEAM SPARKLE!"

Dia was defeated by the three lights. "Well, the pearl is still ours" said Eric. "Not so fast!" said Kyo. He kicked Eric so hard that he dropped the pearl. Shining Sparkle caught it. "Why you..." said Eric. "Sorry, but this pearl is ours" said Dream. "Well, we'll definitely get the next one" said Erin. They both disappeared. Mrs Hiragi was unfrozen.

"Wha...what happened? Who are you?" asked Mrs Hiragi. "Mrs Hiragi, we're Magical Girls. We need this pearl to retrieve all the pieces of a powerful gem known as the Pearl of Purity" said Shining Sparkle. "Oh, okay. I just happened to find it, but if its for the good of the world, you girls can have it" said Mrs Hiragi. She didn't know that they were Minami, Sakura and Ayumi. "Thanks, Mrs Hiragi. We knew you'd understand" said Shining Sparkle. The girls went out with the pearl. "Now that you know our secret, don't tell anyone else in class" whispered Dream. "I won't. And I'll do my best to support you" said Kyo.


	19. Chapter 19

Minami, Sakura, Ayumi and Kyo were at Minami's house. "So, what do you girls do as Magical Girls?" asked Kyo. "Well, we fight evil fairies. They may be tiny but they're powerful" said Sakura. "They weren't always evil though. They were corrupted. Our mission is to get them back to normal aby beating the evil Queen Lydia. For that, we need the Pearl of Purity, which has been split into three pieces" said Minami. "That's pretty cool. Its like it came straight out of an anime" said Kyo. "And I never thought I'd see Sakura-chan wearing a dress." "Hey, at least you get cool powers" said Sakura.

"So, which cool place are you going to?" asked Kyo. "Well, we've used our device to detect where the next pearl is and according to it, our next destination is Switzerland" said Sarah. "WHAT? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I've always WANTED to go there! I'm so excited!" said Ayumi. "Don't get too excited. Remember, we still have to find the pearl" said Sakura. "I know! But I'm finally getting to go to my dream place" said Ayumi. "Hey girls, can I come along? I can show you the place" said Kyo. "Should he be coming along?" asked Minami. "Sure he can. Some extra help would be nice" said Maria. "Great. Now lets go to the airport" said Kyo. "Airport? Why go there when we can transport you to Switzerland with a quick and simple spell?" asked Sarah. The three fairies held hands and said a few magic words. A portal opened.

"Wow" said Kyo. "We're fairies. Magic is totally our thing" said Anna. "We can be back before lunchtime" said Minami. "Come on everyone. Into the portal. Now going to Switzerland" said Sarah. Minami, Sakura and Ayumi jumped in. Kyo looked in amazement for some time, then jumped in with the girls. Soon, they were in Switzerland.

"Wooooow. Its so pretty" said Ayumi. They had been transported to a flower garden. "Yes, it is" said Kyo. "Look at all these beautiful flowers. I'd love to take them home" said Minami. "Same here. I'd gift it to Aunt Kaori. She just loves flowers" said Ayumi. "Unfortunately, you can't pick up any flowers here" said Kyo. "Hey, how about I show you around? The fairies can use their powers to transport us places, isn't that right?" said Kyo. "That's a great idea!" said Ayumi. "Well, a little break wouldn't hurt" said Anna. "Alright then. Please transport us to a chocolate shop" said Kyo.

The girls were soon in a chocolate shop. "Woooow! So...many...chocolates! I want to eat them all!" said Ayumi. "Now Ayumi, you can't have ALL those chocolates. Lets just take one each" said Kyo. The girls and Kyo took one chocolate and bought it. They enjoyed their chocolate. "Mmm. Delicious" said Sakura. "There's more to see" said Kyo.

Next, they were transported into a cheese factory. Kyo showed them around and taught them how the cheese was made. When it was over, they got free samples of cheese. "This is awesome!" said Sakura.

Their next stop was at the top of a mountain. "I feel like I'm on top of the world!" said Sakura. "Its really nice but heights make me a little dizzy" said Minami. "Look, I can tough the clouds!" said Ayumi. "Hey, Ayumi-chan! Take this!" said Sakura. She threw a snowball at Ayumi. "Oh, now I'll show you!" said Ayumi. She threw another snowball. Kyo and Minami joined in soon. They were having fun, throwing snowballs at each other. "This is my dream come true. Seeing the mountains filled with snow, seeing all those wonderful chocolates, those beautiful flowers...its everything I could imagine" said Ayumi. "I know. Its amazing, isn't it?" said Kyo. "Who knew the human world could be so beautiful?" said Sarah. "Yeah. The Fairy Kingdom is nice and all, but the human world has many wonders" said Maria.

The fairies transported the kids back to the flower garden. By now, they had so much fun that they forgot why they were there. Just then, two teenage girls came there. "Monica, there's nothing we can do about it now. Come on, I'll get you another pearl" said one girl. "You don't understand. That pearl was different. It was blue and sparkling brightly. Where else do you find a pearl like that?" said Monica. The kids' ears perked up.

"Wait, did she just say she lost a blue pearl that was sparkling brightly?" said Maria. "That could mean the blue pearl piece. What other pearl sparkles brightly?" said Sarah. "Oh no. While we were having our fun, Eric and Erin must have taken the blue pearl piece" said Minami. "Not Eric and Erin, but me" said a familiar voice. It was Queen Lydia. She had the blue pearl piece with her. "So you're Queen Lydia, huh?" said Kyo. "Yes, but what does it matter to you?" said Lydia. "What do you want with the Pearl of Purity?" asked Kyo. "Listen kid, I don't know who told you about me, but its none of your business. Rina, come here and take care of these kids. I'm in no mood to get my hands dirty now that I have the pearl" said Lydia. she used her magic to summon Rina, the fairy of snow. Then Lydia disappeared. Rina became bigger. "I've never felt this powerful in ages" said Rina.

"Shining Sparkle..."  
" Dream Sparkle..."  
"Sunshine Sparkle..."  
"CHARGE UP!"

"I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!"

"Wait, you got your power back? I though Lydia drained it and gave it to us" said Rina. "Yes, but Regina gave us new wands and now we're stronger!" said Dream. "Well, I'm stronger too" said Rina. "Kyo-kun, you'd better run away" said Shining. "No! I want to stay and support you!" said Kyo.

"BLIZZARD...ATTACK!" said Rina.

Suddenly, the girls and Kyo found themselves in a blizzard like area. "Where are we? Where is the flower garden?" said Sunshine. "You're in MY garden now" said Rina. "Where are you? Show yourself!" said Dream. "Behind you" said Rina. Dream looked back. Rina caught her and threw her away. "DREAM!" said Shining and Sunshine.

"D-D-Dream...L-L-Light."

But nothing happened.

"What? Why is nothing happening?" said Dream.

"Let m-m-me t-t-try" said Sunshine.

"Sun...shine...charge!"

Nothing happened again.

"Shine...Storm!"

But none of their powers were working. "Why is nothing working?" asked Dream. "Because this is a blizzard. Magic doesn't work in blizzards. And now, you're going to detransform" said Sarah.

And so it happened. The girls suddenly detransformed. "This isn't good" said Minami. "GIRLS! BEHIND YOU!" said Kyo.

The girls looked behind. Three huge snowclones of the girls were behind them. "Say hello to my snowclones. Go on, get those girls!" said Rina. "Oh no..." said Sakura. "No, we can fight even without our powers. Remember what happened at the sandcastle competition?" said Minami. "Right. We'll have to fight each others' clones" said Ayumi. The girls switched places. Minami fought Sakura's clone, Sakura fought Ayumi's clone and Ayumi fought Minami's clone.

However, the clones were too powerful for the girls to beat. Within no time, the girls were buried in the snow. Kyo and the fairies watched in horror. "Ha ha ha. Queen Lydia will be so pleased" said Rina.

"No...No...NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" screamed Kyo. He ran towards Rina. "Kyo-kun, its dangerous! Don't go!" exclaimed Maria. "Oh, and what are you going to do?" asked Rina. "I may not be magical...but I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" said Kyo. He hit Rina in the stomach. "Ow! Get him, my snowclones!" said Rina. The clones surrounded Kyo and threw many giant snowballs at him. "Keep attacking me if you want...but I will never...let you hurt them! I won't let you hurt them anymore!" Kyo screamed.

The pink pearl in Kyo's pocket suddenly started glowing. It came out. "The pink pearl! If I get it, Lydia will be more than pleased!" said Rina. She tried to reach out for it, but she couldn't touch it. The girls woke up and came out from the snow. "Kyo...kun?" said Sakura.

Kyo was transformed. He now had a sword with him and wore a red costume. With the help of the pink pearl, the girls, too, were able to transform again. "What...HOW? Magic can't work in blizzards!" said Rina. "This must be the power of the Pearl of Purity. Even a small piece can really transform someone if they have a strong desire to protect their friends and everyone else...just like a Magical Girl" said Sarah.

With his sword, Kyo cut through the snow clones. They were soon defeated. "NOOOOO! How can this be!" exclaimed Rina.  
"And now its your cue, girls" said Kyo.

The girls held hands.

"TEAM SPARKLE!"

Rina was defeated and everyone returned to the flower garden. "Kyo-kun, that was AWESOME!" said Ayumi. "Heh heh, thanks. But you're the ones who beat that fairy" said Kyo. "Oh my gosh, that was awesome, Kyo-kun!" said Sarah. "You brought the pink pearl with you?" asked Maria. "Yeah, I didn't want to leave it alone" said Kyo. "But what do you think happened?" "I think your desire to help the girls was so strong that the pink pearl reacted to your heart. So I guess you became a guardian or something" said Sarah. "So am I, like, a Magical BOY?" asked Kyo. "Hmmm, not exactly. There have never been Magical BOYS in our history, just girls. You didn't even shout out your Magical Boy name. So I guess not. I think its just the pearl that reacted to you" said Anna. "But you never received any powers, just a cool outfit and a sword" said Sarah. "Yeah, and I felt stronger in that form" said Kyo. "If that's the power of just one piece, imagine the power of the whole Pearl of Purity" said Kyo.

"Oh my, its almost lunchtime. We have to get back home. Sarah, Anna, lets do the spell" said Maria. She, Sarah and Anna held hands, said the magic words and the portal appeared. The kids and fairies jumped into it. Soon, they were back in Minami's house.

"Well, it was a shame that we lost the blue pearl piece to Queen Lydia" said Ayumi. "Yeah. We shouldn't have lost sight of our goal" said Minami. "Having fun is good, but we should have remembered why we were there" said Sakura. "Well, it was fun anyway. I enjoyed showing you girls around. I have to go home now. I'm looking forward to the next adventure" said Kyo. He went home. Sakura and Ayumi went home too after saying goodbye to Minami.

Meanwhile, Lydia was caressing her newfound pearl. "My precious pearl. Once I have all the pieces, I can destroy the Pearl of Purity. Then those girls will never stop me. Lets see how Regina likes me NOW" said Lydia.

 **FINALLY, I'm done with this chapter. After this, there's only three more chapters to go, then I can completely focus on Warrior Princess Risa.**

 **Sorry for taking so long with this. I was sick with a cold and cough, so I lost motivation to write for a while. Plus, my mind was positively BLANK. But its finally done. I didn't have much fun with this chapter, but I can't wait to get to the last two.**


	20. Chapter 20

"So, where are we going next, Sarah?" asked Sakura, eagerly. The girls, along with Kyo were at Sakura's house. "This time, we'll get the pearl for sure!" "Hmm... I got it! According to this device, we have to go to New York" said Sarah. "Alright, then, lets go immediately! This time, we won't mess around! There will be no time for fun!" said Ayumi. "Hey, couldn't we have a little fun?" asked Kyo. "Yeah, the last time turned out to be a failure. This time we'll outdo Lydia for sure" said Sakura. "Maria, Sarah, Anna, open the portal. We're leaving immediately!" Minami was listening silently. "After yesterday's failure, they're really determined to get the yellow pearl piece. If Lydia gets this, we're finished" she thought to herself. "Hey girls, I won't be able to come with you this time. You'll have to go on your own, okay?" said Kyo. "No problem, Kyo-kun" said Sakura.

The fairies opened the portal. The kids jumped inside. The fairies followed. Soon, they were in New York. "Alright girls, this time, we're not messing around. This is the last pearl piece and we have to get it" said Sakura. "Alright!" said Minami, and Ayumi ogether. "We're not going to lose sight of why we're here this time!" said Sakura. "So, where should we start looking for the yellow pearl piece?" asked Minami. "Hmmm, that's a good question. The answer is, I don't really know" said Sakura. "We should try various jewellery shops. They'll definitely have the pearl" said Ayumi. "Yeah, you have a point there. Sarah, can you detect the nearest jewellery shop?" asked Sakura. Sarah looked at her device. "Sure, follow me" she said.

She flew and the kids followed. Soon, they were at the jewellery shop. A woman came out from it, holding a pearl necklace. Sakura glanced at it. The pearl was yellow and shining brightly. "This is perfect for the wedding" the woman was saying. "Looks like someone got to the yellow pearl piece before us. And it isn't Lydia" said Sarah. "We have to get that pearl out of the necklace" said Maria. "How to you suppose we do that?" asked Minami. "We should probably steal it" said Ayumi. "That's the best option we have." "No! Stealing is wrong! What if she calls the police on us?" asked Minami. "Yeah, I agree with Minami-chan. There has to be a better option than stealing" said Sakura. "There is another option alright" said a familiar voice. "Just force her to give you the necklace." It was Queen Lydia. "Glad to see you kids are finally taking things seriously. And your friend isn't around. Not that it will be much better. I'll still get the yellow pearl piece." "Oh, we will get the pearl this time" said Ayumi. "We'll just have to wait and I have two of the pearl pieces in my grasp, I can easily take take the one you have" said Lydia. And she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"We have to stop her before she gets to that woman" said Sakura. "I think she went in that park there" said Sarah, pointing ahead. The girls and fairies went there. The park was very big and had many trees around. After walking for some time, the girls spotted the woman sitting on a bench with someone else. She was talking happily with her. Later, she showed her the pearl necklace. "See this? Its perfect for the wedding. Why, it will be the talk of the whole party" she said excitedly. "I'm so jealous, Melanie. If only I could get something like that. Oh well, it will go perfectly on your yellow dress" said the other woman. "Oh thank you, Lila" said Melanie.

"How are we going to get that necklace away from her?" asked Minami. "I don't know. I guess the only option is stealing it, but I don't want to do that" said Sakura. Before they could think of anything else, Lydia appeared before the two women in a puff of black smoke. "Who are you?" asked Melanie. "My name is Lydia. I want that necklace" said Lydia. "Never! Melanie got it first. We'll never give you the necklace!" said Lila. "Oh well, I'll have to take it by force!" said Lydia. Lila took Melanie's hand and they began to run. "Hmph! You can run but you can't hide!" said Lydia. The girls were watching all this. "We have to get to them!" said Ayumi. They followed the two women.

Lydia appeared in front of the women again. "How can you.." began Melanie. "You'd better give me the necklace, or else..." said Lydia. "NEVER! I'll never give it to you!" said Melanie. "Fine then. I'll have to take it from you by force!" said Lydia. "Oh no you don't" said the girls. They came in front of the women. "Ugh, you three again. The pearl will be mine, I tell you" said Lydia. "Do these kids know her?" asked Melanie. "Melanie-san, Lila-san, you'd better run!" said Minami. They ran, but Lydia shot an energy bolt at them. Melanie fell and dropped the necklace. "Oh no!" said Melanie. She tried to reach for the necklace. Lydia shot a thunder bolt at both women that rendered them unconscious. Then she tried to take the necklace. Sakura ran and grabbed it before Lydia could. "Good job, Sakura-chan" said Ayumi.

"I've had enough of this charade. Hannah, please come and finish these girls in style" said Lydia. She summoned a fairy named Hannah, who was the designer of the Fairy Kingdom and known for her dresses. With the power she recieved, she became bigger.

"Shining Sparkle..."  
" Dream Sparkle..."  
"Sunshine Sparkle..."  
"CHARGE UP!"

"I am the Magical Girl of Kindness! Shining Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Determination! Dream Sparkle!"  
"I am the Magical Girl of Happiness! Sunshine Sparkle!"

Hannah took out a magic needle and thread. They were very big. "Hey girls, wanna see my newest designs?" she asked. She threaded the needle and then threw it at the girls. The needle with the thread tied the girls tightly. "Aaaaahh, we...can't move!" said the girls. "It...it hurts" said Shining. "Definitely not my idea of style" said Sunshine. "Hahaha. No go, my beautiful cloth" said Hannah. She took out a magic blue cloth. It wound around thegirls and tied them completely. The girls felt suffocated inside. "Can't...breathe" said Shining. With great effort, Dream freed her hands.

"DREAM BLAST!"

The attack broke the girls out. Hannah then chased them around with the needle. When it looked like they were cornered, Hannah took the needle and raised it up. The girls caught it and pushed it back. Dream then whispered something to the girls, and they smiled in agreement. They then surrounded Hannah. Each time, Hannah tried to catch them with the needle, but they escaped every time. Finally, Hannah was tied up.

"What have you done?" said Hannah. "Now, time for the final attack" said Dream. They held hands.

"TEAM SPARKLE!"

Hannah was defeated and turned back to normal. Maria, Sarah and Anna then erased Melanie and Lila's memories so that they wouldn't remember the necklace. They woke up. "Where are we? What happened?" they said.

"Alright, now to get that pearl" said Dream. "Wait, where is it?"

"Ha ha ha ha. You girls are pure idiots. You were so busy fighting that it left me enough time to get the yellow pearl piece" said Queen Lydia. She had the yellow pearl with her. She then used her magic and took the pink pearl. "Oh no!" exclaimed the girls. "And now, all the pearl pieces are in my reach. I'll destroy the Pearl of Purity once and for all!" said Lydia. "Lydia, you can't. Please try to remember, we're doing this for your own good" said Sarah. "Nothing you say can convince me anymore. I don't listen to anyone! Now, you girls will meet your end!"

Lydia opened a hole beneath the girls and they fell under. "GIRLS!" exclaimed the fairies and they followed after. "Yes, yes, YES! I've finally done it. Now, I can destroy the Pearl of Purity AND this world. And those girls will soon be history" said Queen Lydia with an evil grin.

 **Alright, just two more chapters to go and Mahou Shoujo Minami-chan will be done. The next chapter will reveal Lydia's backstory and will be the final battle against her. And there will be a special surprise for that one. Boy am I looking forward to writing it.**

 **But since tomorrow is my first day of my new school and I'll be in 11th grade, I don't think Ill be writing other than during the weekends. So yeah. But I'm so looking forward to writing the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The girls found themselves back in the Fairy Kingdom. The fairies followed them "Girls, are you alright?" asked Maria. "Yeah, we're fine. But we've got Lydia to worry about now" said Dream Sparkle. "She has the three pearl pieces. If we don't get to her fast, the Pearl of Purity will be destroyed!" said Sunshine Sparkle. "Oh no! We have to get to the castle. That must be where she s!" said Sarah.

The girls and the fairies rushed to the castle. Queen Lydia was already there, holding the three pearl pieces. "Welcome back, girls. Now you can finally see me destroy the Pearl of Purity" she said. "Lydia, please don't! We're doing this for your own good!" said Anna. "My own good? Bah! No one cared enough for me until I became like THIS! And let me tell you, I'm HAPPY like this!" said Lydia. She joined the three pieces together to make the Pearl of Purity. "Lydia, stop it right now or we'll..." said Dream. "You'll do what? You're powerless against me now" said Lydia. She raised the pearl up, then suddenly, she stopped. "No, you know what, I won't destroy it. This pearl holds immense potential for me. Instead, I'll use my dark magic to turn it into the Pearl of Darkness." The Pearl became black and lost its sparkle. Then it went inside Lydia. She became bigger thanks to the pearl's power. Her eyes began to glow. "I've never felt this powerful before. HAHAHA! You can NEVER stop me now. You know, I WAS going to destroy you, but now, you're just small fry. I'll destroy your world and everyone you love right before your eyes!" said Lydia. She disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared in the dungeon, where Eric and Erin were there. "Your highness, whatever happened to you?" asked Eric. "Ahaha! Or Eric, Erin. I can't stay mad at you forever. Here, have a share in power" said Lydia. She gave a but of power to Eric and Erin. "This is amazing. I feel so powerful" said Erin. "And that's only a fraction of it. Come on, lets go to the human world!" said Lydia.

They then went outside and called all the fairies. "We will destroy the human world! We will destroy it and gather up all the energy of the human in it!" said Lydia. The fairies raised their hands and shouted in glee. Then they all disappeared to the human world.

Regina arrived in the castle. "Oh no, I'm too late, am I?" she said. "Regina, the Pearl of Purity...its become something else. Something terrible" said Shining Sparkle. "I know. I saw everything through my magic mirror. Oh Lydia, why can't you just listen to me?" she said. A few tears fell to the ground. "Regina-sama, are you alright?" asked Dream Sparkle. "I'm sorry, girls. I neglected to tell you. The reason I told you to purify Lydia rather than defeat her. You see, she wasn't always like that. She only became evil...because of me" said Regina. "Because of you?" asked Sunshine. "Yes, because of me. I should have listened to her. I shouldn't have been so busy all the time" said Regina. "You and Lydia were close before right?" asked Shining. "Yes, very. You see, as a matter of fact, Lydia...is actually my daughter" said Regina.

"WHAT?!" said the girls together. "You mean she's the Fairy Princess?" asked Sunshine. "Yes. She's actually no older than you girls." "But then, how did she become the way she is now?" asked Dream. "I'm sorry, again girls. I never told you her story. But now, I'll tell you everything."

"Lydia and I lived happily for a long time. All the fairies loved us. But Lydia felt very lonely as she had no friends. She was always in the castle with me. And the problem was, I never paid attention to her. I was always busy with my royal duties. Whenever she would try to talk to me about her loneliness or try to spend some quality time with me, I would always push her away. One day, she got fed up. She ran away and went to a dark forest- a place forbidden to enter by fairies. It is said that anyone who goes into that forest comes out not as themselves, but an evil version of them, and that's exactly what happened with Lydia. She went into the forest where she discovered some dark magic. A voice inside her told her that if she could control it, she would have friends who would be impressed by her. So she tried to. But the magic took over her and she became what she is now. She became more cruel and cold. She came into the castle the next morning with the intent to corrupt me and the other Court Fairies. I escaped ad so did most Court Fairies. But two Court Fairies- Eric and Erin- were not so lucky and also got corrupted by her. I fled to the mountains and saw Lydia corrupt every fairy and I saw the Fairy Kingdom fall into ruin in the distance. I thought all hope was lost. That's when Maria and Sarah came to me. I told them to find two Magical Girls so they could purify Lydia. And they ended up with you. That's why you're here right now."

Regina turned to Anna. "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry, I should've listened to your warning." "Its fine, your highness" said Anna. "So what should we do? We need the Pearl of Purity to purify Lydia and she's corrupted that too" said Dream. "All hope is not lost, girls. There is a technique to make you stronger- enough that you can take the Pearl of Darkness from Lydia's heart and turn it back to the Pearl of Purity." "We'll do whatever you tell us!" said Shining. "This has rarely happened in Magical Girl history but it is possible. If the three of you can combine your mind, heart and powers, you will become one being" said Regina. "You mean like a Magical Girl fusion?" asked Sunshine. "Exactly. But it needs a lot of concentration. Here, I will give you the power of fusion. You will use it at the right time. And along with fusion, I'll give you another power that you will use along with your friend, Kyo" said Regina. She touched the girls heads, thus giving them the power. "Alright then. Come on, girls. We've got a world to save!" said Dream Sparkle. "Yeah!" said Shining and Sunshine Sparkle.

By that time, Lydia and her fairies had collected energy from almost everyone. The city was destroyed. Black coulds filled the sky. Buildings were broken. People had their energy stolen and were powerless. But one person kept fighting the corrupted fairies- that person was Kyo Hiragi. He was in his magical form and fought the fairies and their attacks with his sword. "I'm sure the girls will come soon. But meanwhile, I must keep on fighting!" said Kyo. He was exhausted but her continued fighting and avoiding attacks. One fairy was behind him and was about to attack him. But he was defeated at the right moment.

"SHINE STORM!"

Kyo looked back. "Girls! I knew you'd come!" he said. "You've been fighting alone all this time?" asked Dream. "Yes. I had to keep them from destroying the city any further until you came. So, did you get the Pearl of Purity?" asked Kyo. The girls sadly shook their heads. "But we can still get it back from Lydia. First, we'll have to fight all these fairies" said Dream Sparkle. "That's easier said than done. They're very strong" said Kyo. "Don't worry. If we do it together, we can defeat them all" said Shining. "That's right" said Sunshine.

The kids all stood together. They were just four and the fairies were many. But they were not afraid. They began fighting the fairies. One by one, they were defeated. Maria, Sarah and Anna too joined in. Soon, all the fairies were defeated. "Phew! We did it!" said Dream. "Not so fast" said Eric and Erin. Their eyes were glowing.

Eric trapped the kids in a ring of fire. "Lets see you get out of this one!" said Eric. They shot many lightning bolts at the kids, which they all avoided. Eric then came inside. He took out a sword of his own and fought Kyo. Eric seemed to be winning. "Come on, we have to help Kyo-kun!" said Dream. She took out her wand.

"DREAM WAND!"

Eric was thrown out by the attack. "Not so fast!" said Erin. She jumped inside. She threw a ring at the kids, which tied them. It became tighter. "Haha! You'll never be able to escape now!" said Erin. "You're...WRONG! Together...we can...get through...ANYTHING!" said Shining. Their hearts began to shine and they broke out of the ring. They all held hands. An aura began to glow around them. They then held their hands up to the sky. A bright light came into them.

"With the power of our hearts, we will surely win. COSMIC...RAINBOW!"

A rainbow coloured attack came out from their hands which did away with Eric and Erin. "Wow, that was awesome!" said Kyo. "We still have one more person to defeat- or rather, purify" said Shining Sparkle. The kids ran towards Lydia. "So, you managed to defeat my fairies and my best minions with your friendship. But I'm going to be different. You won't beat me so easily!" said Lydia.

She threw many energy bolts at the kids. They avoided them with difficulty. Kyo deflected the attacks with his sword. They all went back to Lydia. "What? HOW?" she asked. She then put her hands to the air. "Oh black clouds, head my call" she said. The clouds came above her. Lightning struck the kids. She then trapped them all in a sphere of darkness. But they all held hands again. Their hearts glowed and they escaped the sphere.

Lydia shot a beam at them. The kids held hands again and performed the Cosmic Rainbow. The two attacks clashed. "Lydia, please snap out of it. We're doing it for you" said Shining Sparkle. "With our help, we can make your darkness and your hatred disappear. You don't have to be like this" said Dream Sparkle. "NEVER!" said Lydia. She pushed her beam harder. The kids were on the ground with the attack. "My darkness...my hatred...no matter how hard you try...it will NEVER disappear!" said Lydia.

Shining Sparkle got up. "Then I think its time...we have to do it. We have to...combine our hearts...our minds...our powers" said Shining Sparkle. Dream and Sunshine got up after her. "Remember girls, concentration is very important" said Shining.

The girls put their hands in front.

"Our hearts..." said Shining.  
"Our powers..." said Dream.  
"Our minds..." said Sunshine.  
"May they all become one" said the girls together.  
"Shining Sparkle..."  
"Dream Sparkle..."  
"Sunshine Sparkle..."  
"MAGICAL GIRL COMBINATION!"

The girls closed their eyes. A bright light shone. When it faded, the three girls had disappeared. In their place, stood a girl with flowing white hair. She was wearing a white dress and had white shoes. She opened her eyes- they were yellow in colour. Her skin was very fair.

"What happened?" asked Kyo.  
"Who are you!" asked Lydia.

The girl smiled. "I am the shining light of this world, the one who will purify you. I am three Magical Girls in one. I am ULTIMATE SPARKLE!"

"Ultimate Sparkle? I've never heard of you and I NEVER WILL!" said Lydia. She tried to hit her. But there was a shield around Ultimate Sparkle. "What? Why isn't it working? Oh black clouds, please heed my call" said Lydia. The black clouds came above her. Lightning struck, but Ultimate Sparkle did not get hurt. "How?" Lydia then shot a beam at her. Ultimate Sparkle still remained unharmed. "Wow, she's invincible" said Kyo.

Ultimate Sparkle then smiled. "Lydia...you don't have to live in such hatred. I know that inside you is a legitimately kind and lonely person who's just trapped." Lydia began to remember her past. "Yes...I was very lonely before. That's why I became like this" she thought to herself. A tear came out of her eye. Ultimate Sparkle came closer to her and put her hand up.

"Ultimate...Love Shower!"

White clouds came above her and rained many sparkles. The Pearl of Darkness came out of Lydia's heart. Ultimate Sparkle took it in her hands. "Pearl of Darkness...may you go back to what you originally were" she said. The darkness disappeared from it. The Pearl of Purity began sparkling brightly. Ultimate Sparkle then took it near Lydia's heart. "What are you doing?" asked Lydia. "Don't worry. Just try and remember who you really are." Lydia began to get flashbacks again.

"I...am Lydia. Princess of the Fairy Kingdom. Daughter of Queen Regina. I am...very lonely. But looking back now, I...don't want to remain like this forever" she said. The Pearl of Purity shone brightly.

The next moment, Lydia disappeared. In her place, stood a young girl with short, light pink hair and a light pink dress and llight pink wings. She was no older than the girls. Ultimate Sparkle held her hand. "Lydia, your mother loves you very much. She just didn't get the chance to tell you because she was so busy. Being a Queen isn't easy, you know. You have to go out there and solve people's problems" she said. "Ultimate...Sparkle. I...I'm so sorry. I did truly awful things. I don't think anyone would be able to forgive me" she said. "Its okay, Lydia. I forgive you" she said. She hugged the Fairy Princess. Lydia hugged her back. "I haven't felt this warmth in a long time" said Lydia.

"Wow, so YOU'RE actually Lydia?" asked Kyo. "Yeah. This is actually me. Surprising, isn't it. I'm really sorry. The things I did were truly terrible" she said. "Nah, its okay" said Kyo. "Princess! You're okay!" said Maria. She and the other fairies came to her. "Maria, Sarah, Anna. You're not mad at me?" she asked. "Of course not. We knew that wasn't really you" said Sarah. "Princess, we're so glad you're fine" said Anna. Lydia smiled.

The girls then unfused. "Wooow! That...was AWESOME!" said Dream. "I WANNA DO IT AGAIN SOME TIME!" said Sunshine. Shining just smiled. "That really was something else" she said. "Shining Sparkle, Dream Sparkle, Sunshine Sparkle. Once again, I'm truly sorry" said Lydia. "We've already forgiven you. No need to apologise again" said Dream.

Queen Regina arrived. "Girls, you did it! And you too, Kyo. I knew you could!" said Regina. "So you're Queen Regina, huh?" said Kyo. "Yes. I've watched you helping the girls from my magic mirror. Thank you so much for your help" said Regina. "No problem. I'm always willing to help a friend" said Kyo.

Lydia came slowly towards Regina. "Mama, I...I'm so..." Regina hugged Lydia before she could finish her sentence. Lydia started crying. "Its alright, Lydia. I forgive you. I'm the one who should be apologising. If I had just listened to you...none of this would have happened. But now, I'm glad you're okay. I love you, Lydia. I'm sorry I never said that before" said Regina. "Mama, I...I love you too" said Lydia.

The city began to be restored. The energy went back to the people. They all woke up, wondering what happened. "Everyone, lets have a party in the Fairy Kingdom!" said Regina. "Alright!" said Maria, Sarah and Anna together.

 **Finally, the final battle is done. But, its not over yet. There's one more chapter to go before this series is done. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Too bad this series has to come to a close soon.**


	22. Chapter 22 (FINAL)

Regina and Lydia went back to the Fairy Kingdom. They were followed by the three fairies, the girls and Kyo. The Pearl of Purity began working its magic on the Fairy Kingdom. Slowly, it was being restored. The red sky turned blue again and a rainbow was spread across it. Flowers and trees began to grow. The corrupted fairies turned back to their normal selves. They wondered what had happened. Even Eric and Erin were restored to their normal selves. All the fairies gathered outside the castle, where Regina, Lydia, the girls and their fairies and Kyo stood. "Everyone. The Fairy Kingdom has been restored, thanks to these Magical Girls and their friend, Kyo. Not only that, my daughter, Lydia, is back to normal. Lets have the biggest party the Fairy Kingdom has ever seen!"said Regina.

All the fairies cheered. The castle was beautifully decorated for the party. It was held with great pomp and splendor. All the fairies came. Maria, Sarah and Anna were the center of attention. "So what was it like being a Magical Girl's fairy?" "You three are so lucky. I wish I had escaped sooner. Maybe I too would've found a Magical Girl" all the fairies were saying. "Wow, I'm not used to this much attention" said Sarah. "Hey Sarah" said Undine, patting Sarah on the back. "Undine, what do you want?" asked Sarah. "I'll admit, being a Magical Girl's fairy is pretty impressive" said Undine. "So, can we be friends now? This rivalry was pretty silly" said Sarah. "Yeah, sure" said Undine.

Kyo also had a bunch of male fairies around him. "So you're like, a Magical Boy?" asked one fairy. "Well, not exactly. I don't have magical powers, nor do I have a magical name. I guess I'm more like a helper or something" said Kyo. "That's still pretty cool" said another male fairy.

The girls too had many fairies crowding around them, congratulating them. "Hey, we didn't do it alone, you know. We did have a little help, from Kyo-kun" said Dream. "But we're always happy to help" said Shining. "Hey Dream, I'm sorry I scared you with those webs and stuff" said Arachna. "Oh its fine" said Dream. Lydia came there. "Hey girls, mind if I join you?" she asked. "Sure, your highness" said Shining. "Oh, you can just call me Lydia" she said. She sat down an chatted with the girls and the fairies.

Regina then came in the center. "Everyone, can I please get your attention?" she asked. All the fairies looked at her. "First of all, I'd like to give a big thanks to our Magical Girls, Shining Sparkle, Dream Sparkle and Sunshine Sparkle. Without them, this party wouldn't have happened. Thank you for helping restore the Fairy Kingdom and most of all, bringing back my daughter Lydia." All the fairies clapped and cheered. "I'd also like to thank Maria, Sarah and Anna. Without them, these girls wouldn't have become Magical Girls. They deserve a big thanks too." Everyone clapped and cheered. "And before I forget, I'd like to thank the girls' friend, Hiragi Kyo, for helping them. We've never had anyone like him before, so he too, deserves a huge thanks" said Regina. All the fairies clapped and cheered again. "Now, lets all enjoy this party!" said Regina.

Soon, the party was over. All the fairies went back to their homes. The girls and Kyo went to see Regina and Lydia. "Regina-sama, this has been one awesome party!" said Dream. "Yeah. But now, we'll have to go home" said Shining. "If you have another party, be sure to call us. We'll be there" said Sunshine. Regina giggled a little. Then she became serious. "I'm sorry, girls, but the Fairy Kingdom and the human world won't be connected. That means you'll have to make a choice. You can either stay on here as Magical Girls, or lead your normal human lives. If you choose the former, you'll never be able to go back home. And if you choose the latter, you'll never meet Maria, Sarah, Anna, Lydia and all the other fairies again." "Wow...that's a tough choice to make" said Dream. "You have a week's time to decide. In that time, come and tell us what you've decided. You too, Kyo" said Regina. She opened a portal for the kids to go home. Once they reached their world, they detransformed.

"If we stay here...we'll never see Maria, Sarah and Anna again. And if we stay in the Fairy Kingdom...we'll never see our families and friends again" said Minami. "This surely needs a lot of thinking" said Sakura.

The girls and Kyo went home. Their families welcomed them warmly. That night during dinner, Momoka noticed that Minami was not in the mood. "Minami, what happened? You don't seem to happy" said Momoka. "Oh its nothing, oneechan" said Minami. "Minami, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me" said Momoka. "Oneechan, this may sound silly, but...if you were given the choice of staying in a magical kingdom and staying in the human world and leading a normal life, which one would you choose?" asked Minami. "Why, I'd choose the second option. I'd never leave my family and friends for a magical kingdom. I wouldn't dream of it" said Momoka. "Even if...you become close with some people in that kingdom?" asked Minami. "Well, in that case, it will be a little hard for me. But I would say goodbye and promise to never forget my magical friends" said Momoka. "I see..." said Minami.

When she slept, she was still thinking of what decision to make. "I guess...I would do what Momoka would do, but I'll really miss Maria" she thought. She tossed and turned all night. When she woke up in the morning, she had decided what to do. "I'll stay here. Even if...I'll never see my fairy friends again" said Minami.

That day at school, she met up with Sakura, Ayumi and Kyo. "Have you three decided where you'll stay yet?" asked Minami. "Not yet. Its a hard decision. I want to stay here...but at the same time I want to meet the fairies again" said Sakura. "Same here" said Ayumi.

The week got over fast. During the weekend, the girls and Kyo went to the Fairy Kingdom again. By now, they had all made up their minds. Regina and Lydia came to greet them. They were followed by Maria, Sarah and Anna. "So, have you decided?" asked Regina. "Yes. I've decided that I want to stay in the human world. The Fairy Kingdom is nice, but we're still normal humans. We have dreams of our own" said Minami. "I'm with Minami-chan" said Sakura. "Same here" said Ayumi. "And me" said Kyo. "Then its decided" said Regina. She opened the portal. "Wait!" said Maria, Sarah and Anna. "Before you leave the Fairy Kingdom forever...we want to give you a memento. We made it ourselves in Fairy School" said Anna.

It was a ring. There was a pink one, a blue one, a yellow one and a red one. The girls and Kyo wore the ring. "Its to remember us by. Please, never forget us" said Maria. She then burst into tears. "I'LL REALLY MISS YOU!" she said. Sarah, Anna and Lydia tried to console her. "We did have some fun times" said Sakura. "Anna, I'll never forget how you helped me" said Ayumi. Anna too, began to cry. "Goodbye, children. We'll miss you all" said Regina. She transported the kids back to their world.

The kids landed in the park with a thud. They looked at their rings. "So this is it. We'll never see our fairy friends again" said Kyo. "Yeah. But we'll never forget them" said Minami. "And we'll never forget the adventures we've had as Magical Girls, no matter how fast life goes" said Ayumi. They all put their hands in front. "Here's to our time as Magical Girls" said Kyo. They then raised their hands up.

After that, the kids lead normal human lives. They graduated from elementary school and went to the same middle school, followed by high school.

Years passed. The girls and Kyo are now adults. Minami is a famous children's book author, Sakura is a famous athlete who won a gold medal and Ayumi is a famous idol. Kyo was married to a woman called Satomi and had a daughter named Saki, who loved Minami's books. They kept their rings with them through the years. In the Fairy Kingdom, Lydia had taken over her mother as Queen of the Fairy Kingdom. Maria, Sarah and Anna were Court Fairies and looked very different than how they were before. They were taller and looked more like humans. Even then, they never forgot the girls.

 _"No matter what happens, we will never forget the adventures we've had in our childhood."_

 **And with that, Mahou Shoujo Minami-chan is officially over. Its been fun writing this series. Too bad its done now.**

 **Anyway, now that its done I can focus more on Warrior Princess Risa, my other fan anime. Tell me, what did you think of this? Is there any way I could have improved it. Feel free to tell me, whatever it is.**


End file.
